Vampire Academy Harsh Reality
by fancybutterfly
Summary: SEQUEL TO REAL WORLD. The beach gang have come back to testify in Eddie's trial. A lot has changed for Rose. She is no longer dhampir and has to adjust to her new status as a Moroi, but how will she adjust? And how will the vampire government feel once they discover the reason for her change? (Bad at these. Sorry.) Please read and review. Thanks! :) I don't own Vampire Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter#1

My mother wasn't one for subtly. Not wanting to seem shaken I gave her a rebellious glance.

"Quite pleasurable." I said dragging out the last word.

"Damn it Rose." She quipped, rising from her seat with red cheeks, matching the flames that sprouted from her red hair.

"I can't believe you would do this. Do you have any idea what this will do to Lissa? How this will affect her rule?"

With the theories regarding spirit changing dhampir's into moroi or vise versa there was a fear that dhampir's would choose to be Moroi. Wiping out an entire race of vampires.

Well, it wasn't so much a theory as it was an actuality now, and I was exhibit A.

Though she didn't know the reason for my change, and I suspect even if she had she wouldn't care.

"Of course not." She said when I didn't respond. "You only think of yourself. You selfish brat."

I think that her anger had less to do with her concern for Lissa's reputation and more for hers.

She was a very well-respected guardian, and a blemish like this to her name would cause quite a scandal.

I thought we could have a better relationship. After what happened in Spokane Washington when I made my first two strigoi kills I thought that we could finally have some form of a relationship.

 _You're a dumbass Rose._

I arched forward matching her towering frame.

"You get to call me selfish? Are you serious?"

It was no secret that my mother had left me in the care of St. Vladimir's academy instead of taking care of me.

She was a guardian before she was a mother.

"That's different." She said with a wave. "I didn't have a choice. I was too young."

She paused, assessing me.

"But if you insist on slut shaming yourself with Dimitri Belikov the least you can do is start using protection now that you are Moroi."

"I mean could you imagine?" She said with a gasp. "The embarrassment that would come with an unwanted pregnancy."

" _A bastard child."_ She hissed under her breath.

No one else at court knew about my pregnancy. Well, except for Christian, Lissa, Jenessa, and Dimitri of course.

We all agreed not to tell the anyone else. Not until the trial.

I hadn't started to show yet. Well, I had a small swell, but nothing that was overly noticeable. I wasn't on track to really start showing until at least 12 to 16 weeks, being a first-time mom. Even then, with the right clothes I could hide the bump.

Hurt pressed against my chest, filling it with a heaviness that I couldn't lift, but I didn't want to cry. Not in front of her.

So instead I turned away and crossed my arms in front of me.

"No." I said, struggling to keep my voice straight. "I couldn't imagine."

I pulled myself from the space. Wanting nothing more than to find Dimitri.

Then my wiser, rational self poked through.

 _They come first._

As much as I hated to admit it my mother was right. My change would bring out quite a scandal and no doubt Lissa was dealing with the repercussions of that.

I sighed and took a seat on a bench to heave my body from myself and slip into Lissa's consciousness.

She was sitting in a room with Christian, Jenessa, and a Moroi I recognized quickly as a government official with his black suit, green dress shirt, and gold and green stripped tie.

I had met him one time at Lissa's coronation. His name was Albert Fontz. In my opinion, he was a real jackass.

"A whole race of vampires will be wiped out thanks to your guardian. Just because she wanted to be Moroi." He spat.

"She didn't do this because she wanted to be Moroi." Lissa said, in a regal but firm tone.

Jenessa moved calmly to Lissa's side, regarding her with a sympathetic gaze. After a silent discussion Lissa sank down onto the couch and turned to the man.

"Alb… I mean Mr. Fontz." She said beneath her cleared throat. "If I may?"

Why was she on a first name basis with a government official?

Unless this was _him._

The man that she had a relationship with. The one who she allowed to drink from her.

He nodded, giving her a stiff glare.

She walked forward, her movements effortless, flowing like an icing waterfall, slow, but calm.

"Her highness is correct, Rose didn't change because she wanted to."

He wrapped his arms around his chest and rose his eyebrow to her.

"Is that so? Then what exactly called for this change?"

"She was injured." She said, motioning with her hands. "And due to the extent of those injuries she would have died in her dhampir form."

She held up her hand as if she knew his next question.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the specifics of said injury, however, I will tell you that it was necessary. I wouldn't have given her the magic if it hadn't been."

"Yes, you said she has a rare magic." He said. "What is it? Did you give her spirit?"

She shook her head. "No, I gave her lightening."

His eyes grew wide and he slumped, barely making the couch and stumbling in the process.

"She's the last of her kind."

"Yes." She agreed. "And the first of this century."

"She will need protection. A guardian." He said, wiping the sweat that had formed on his brow.

"I think I know just the guardian." Christian said with a smile nodding forward.

I didn't even realize that Dimitri was in the room, not until he stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, Lord Ozera and I discussed this in great detail, and I'd be happy to guard Miss Hathaway."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter#2

I came back into my own head, having my own private argument.

 _I didn't need protection. I could take care of myself._

Not that I wouldn't be happy having Dimitri spend all his time with me, but if something happened to him while he was protecting me? I couldn't live with myself.

The thought of losing him sent twisted digs of sharp stings to my chest, and soon a wave of nausea landed in my stomach.

Acid flipped in the cavity of my stomach, curling up towards my throat.

I darted into one of the communal bathrooms and ducked into a stall, heaving large clumps of goo into the bowl.

I flushed the toilet, and walked out of the stall when I heard a small pair of footsteps.

Lissa jade eyes regarded me with a searching stare.

She must have seen what happened with my mother and come looking for me. Sometimes when one person was in an emotional situation the other person connected by the bond could slip into them. Unwillingly of course,(Though sometimes willingly) as I had done once when her and Christian were making love.

Eww.. Eww.. Here comes the vomit again..

I gulped at it, forcing it back down my throat.

 _Stupid two-way bond._

Her face wrinkled as she brought me into her arms.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about your mom."

I sniffed and gave her a small smile. I was afraid if I spoke the tears would come barreling back out of me.

"Rose, she's wrong. Yes, I'll have to answer for what happened, but it's not as bad as all that."

"You shouldn't have to be the one. I should tell them. You're taking heat for something you didn't even do. For something that's my fault."

"Rose." She snapped.

Not that I regretted anything that happened between Dimitri and I, but I did regret what she would face because of my actions.

My mom's words came stabbing back at me. _You selfish brat._

She scoffed and threw me into another hug.

"Rose, you didn't do anything wrong. You're my best friend. I love you."

She released me and immediately I felt better.

"I just wish you didn't have to do this alone." I frowned.

"I won't, please don't worry." Lissa replied. "Everything will be fine."

Suddenly I felt myself start to cry again, for no real reason.

 _Stupid hormones._

She nodded as if she understood that I needed to take my mind off this.

"It's ok sweetie." She said calmly. "Why don't we go to the gym? "We can practice your magic. Christian and Jenessa are there."

I nodded and we made our way to a block of separate buildings that lined the grounds.

The gyms looked much like a regular high school gym, nothing fancy or flashy. Just generic white walls and wood floors, complete with climb up bleachers along the sides. They were divided, giving several groups at one time privacy to practice.

Mostly they were used for dhampir sparring, but they were also enchanted. If a Morio wanted to practice magic they could without fear of the magic leaving the space, or damaging the building.

"Hello Rose." Jenessa said with a smile. "Come to practice?"

I nodded.

She turned to a small supply closet and reached inside to grab a dummy, much like the ones Dimitri and I had used back at St. Vladmir's.

"Wait." Christian said, weaving his hand through his hair. I turned to him, as did the rest of us.

"Why don't I fight you?" He suggested with a fist full of flame.

"I could hurt you." I said, not bothering to point out that he could hurt me, because after learning from such a bad ass back at school being hurt was something I rarely thought about.

But I wasn't invincible either. As I sometimes had to remind myself.

Not that I didn't think Christian wasn't capable, after all I've seen him fight off strigoi first hand.

"You're concerned about hurting me?" He said with a laugh. "You don't even like me."

"That's not true." I snapped back.

Christian and I hadn't always had the best friendship, but after seeing how he was with Lissa and how happy he made her I had started to grow a soft spot for him.

That's all that mattered to me. That he treated her well and she was happy.

"Besides." He continued. "If one of us would get hurt we have the best healers here."

I looked to Lissa who was staring back between the two of us. I could see the silent plea in her eyes.

 _Please. Don't._

I didn't blame her for worrying. I was unexperienced with magic; a live target was dangerous.

"Christian, we shouldn't."

"What's the matter? Scared?"

I could see it etched all over his face, though he would never say it. He was feeling cooped up at court. Like me he had needed to feel needed. I think that's another reason I had grown to like Christian.

He and I were a lot more alike than I cared to admit.

"Not scared." I said walking to stand in front of him. "I just don't want to make you cry when I kick your ass."

"We'll see." He challenged with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter#3

My inside churned as I called out to the magic that bubbled from deep inside.

"Come-on Rose." He challenged. "Let's see what you got."

I smiled and allowed the sparks to travel to my fingertips. I then pointed and aimed not for where he was standing but where I thought he would move.

It's one of the many things I learned with Dimitri. Think about where your opponent will move, not where it is.

Always think one step ahead.

Christian froze momentarily as the shock charged against his body.

I then sprinted, moving to attack, but he quickly recovered and grabbed me from behind.

I shoved against his rock-hard core and pelted him in the gut with my elbow.

He gasped and held his stomach.

I pushed against him, forcing him to the ground with a spark.

He flinched in response. I placed his arms behind his back restraining him, but suddenly he got hot. Really hot.

I called out at the blistering heat that he shot out of his body and jumped off him.

"Come-on." He said, breathless and panting. "You can do better than that Rose."

I was pulling more magic, but then stopped when I heard the door open to the gym.

I turned, seeing Dimitri's easy frame nestled, smiling at me.

I waved, and smiled back at him.

He bucked his head forward.

I turned back quickly, realizing that fire was dancing towards me.

Damn it. I allowed myself to become distracted.

Before I could summon my magic again, he had engulfed his flames around me, forcing me to stay put, but he was careful not to burn me.

I stood, helpless as he walked through the fire.

"Well well." He said in a humorous tone. "What are you gonna do now?" He dared.

I was about to reach out and electrocute him, but Jenessa clapped her hands.

"That's enough." She said.

Christian turned to her, giving her a defiant stare.

Jenessa met it, and clenched her teeth.

She knew that Dimitri and I needed to talk.

Sighing in defeat he pulled the fire back in his hands and reabsorbed it into his body.

"You win." I called out, earning a smile from him.

"Next time." I continued over my shoulder, skipping towards Dimitri. "Next time I'll kick your ass."

"Yea right." He said.

I turned back to him, tempted to shove my tongue out, but decided against it as Dimitri's strong arm laced around my shoulder.

We walked hand and hand in silence. I wanted to tell him everything. About my mom and what I saw in the meeting with the government official, but I wanted to wait until we were in the privacy of his room.

I turned down the hall that led there, but gently he tugged on my arm, pulling me back to him.

"No. This way."

"Comrade, your room is this way."

"I'm aware of where my room was." He said with a touch of humor. " _Our_ room is this way."

"Our room?"

Before we left Dimitri and I hadn't been a couple, so we hadn't had a room together. Just our own separate.

"Yes love." He said, feeding his face into my neck. "Our room."

I laughed as he scooped me up in his arms.

"Comrade I can walk." I said, shoving against him.

"I have no doubt of that Roza." He sighed. "I just want to carry you."

I sighed, and wrapped my hands around his neck as he carried me to our room.

The first thing that greeted you when you walked in was an enormous living space, complete with an eat in kitchen and dining table neatly propped in the corner.

A TV was hung on the wall, surrounded by three long couches and a fireplace.

He carried me past that. Through another door, where beyond was a bedroom, with an extremely temping king-sized bed. On top was a bundle of red roses.

In the corner were boxes stacked neatly on top of each other. Mine and his. I didn't like that someone went through my stuff, but at the same time it was sweet that Dimitri had arranged this.

"Is this what you were doing? Why you didn't come to the gym right away, after the meeting with Albert Fontz?"

"Yes." He started, but then paused, pulling back slightly. Wait, how did you..?" He laughed and stared at my raised eyebrow, understanding that I had witnessed the meeting through the bond.

"Do I even need to tell you what was said?"

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. "But I do want to talk about it."

He nodded, and plopped me gently on the bed then took a seat next to me.

"Well, how do you feel about me being your guardian?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I mean it's an adjustment."

"I thought you'd be happy."

I reached my hand over to him and caressed lightly at his fingers.

"I am. So happy, but if something happened to you while protecting me. Dimitri, I couldn't live with myself."

"Roza." He breathed, pulling me close to him. "You know as well as I do the danger that comes with this job."

He kissed my hands and shifted me over to his lap.

"I can't keep pretending that I would throw myself in dangers path for anyone but you."

I sunk my head into his chest and listened as his chest rose and fell with his breath.

"Under one condition." I baited as he rocked me gently.

"Name it." He uttered in-between one of the many kisses he had laid to my head.

"We work together. Protect each other."

"After all, we are equals now." I finished.

"We've never simply been equals." He said, pulling back to run his hands through my scalp. "I've always seen you as superior."

"No, we are equal comrade." I said, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"And I you." He said, returning the kiss to my lips.

"You could have told me." I said, motioning to the boxes. "I would have helped."

"I wanted to surprise you." He said with a shrug.

"Thank you. For everything." I whispered. I brought my lips to his ear and nibbled at the hanging lobe.

He grunted and tightened his grip against my arm.

"Roza." He grumbled loudly.

I smiled and drew my fingers onto the goosebumps that I had called from deep in his skin.

I was desperate to bring our bodies together in blissful heat.

"Fuck me." I demanded.

"As much as I'd like to." He said, placing me off his lap. "I want to know about your day."

I sighed, pressing my thighs together, tucking back the arousal that pinged deep inside.

I then brought the roses to my lap, and caressed the petals with my fingers.

"How did it go with your mom?" He said, digging for more specifics. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

His face was concentrated and stiff, much like he was when he was in guardian mode.

"Not great." I answered truthfully. "She said some things I didn't like."

"Oh, and what was that?"

I bit my quivering lip and drug my fangs across them. I turned away not wanting to cry.

Damn it I was doing a lot of that lately.

I could feel his weight shuffle next to me. I moaned as his hands rubbed against my arms.

I fidgeted. The words battling deep inside for release.

"Roza." He said with an urgent tone. "What did she say?"

I pivoted my body towards him, but placed my eyes on his black shoes.

"She said that if I insisted on slut shaming myself with you that we should use protection. Since I'm Moroi now."

Dimitri's hands clenched tighter, not hard, but with enough force that I knew he was angry.

"She also said that my change would cause an uproar with Lissa's rule, and that it was a selfish thing for me to do."

"Roza." He breathed, pulling my face to meet his with his fingertips. "You didn't do anything wrong. She's wrong."

I slammed my eyes shut, trying to suffocate the tears that burned behind my eyes, but it was no use. I let them fall, viciously as the fire spread to my cheeks.

Dimitri reached his arm around me and pressed me to him.

"Roza, I'm so sorry. This isn't your fault. It's mine."

He pulled back, only enough to reach out and cup my face.

"You deserve so much better."

I gulped as a hot ball of acid tickled my throat.

"I don't want anyone else."

He scoffed and rose to his feet.

"Why?" He said, throwing his hands up and looking towards a window. "Rose, you're smart, beautiful, and strong. Why in the hell do you want to marry me? I've put you through so much."

" _I'm a fucking monster."_ I heard him quip under his breath.

I shot up and wrapped my arms around his waist and rocked with him. He was trembling, forcing the tears not to spill out of him.

"Dimitri, you're my better."

He stilled and slowly spun me to face him.

"You're my better. The best I'll ever have."

I reached my hand to his chest. His heart thudded madly beneath it.

"Dimitri, there is no one I want more than you. That's why I want to marry you. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Even if I wasn't pregnant I would still want to marry you."

"You're my better." I said again.

"Roza." He kissed my head and then dangled his arm down mine to my hand.

He pulled me towards the door.

"Wait, comrade. What are you doing?"

He turned to me with a cheek splitting smile.

"I want to marry you Roza. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter#4

"Roza, is this what you want?" He said, stopping just before he opened the door leading out to the hall.

"I know you wanted a lavish wedding."

Damn it. I shouldn't have talked to Lissa about our dream weddings when he was nearby. Of course, he heard about my dream to get married in a castle.

Dimitri and I weren't together at the time. It was while we were in school, but he was nearby. Listening.

It wasn't what I really wanted, but I didn't want to dull Lissa's dream by telling her I never planned to marry. Not until I fell in love with Dimitri. After that, everything changed.

I ran my fingers through his smooth brown hair. The tickles from it giving me a buzz. Not like with my magic, but still shocking never the less.

That was his magic. He could call to my body in ways that no one could.

I smiled and kissed his lips.

He moved his lips with mine and danced with my tongue.

I pulled back when the arousal was getting too fierce, thudding too loudly to my core.

"Dimitri, the frills don't matter to me. I made those dreams a long time ago."

Not really that long ago, as Dimitri made mention with a raised eyebrow.

It just felt like a long time ago. Not with time itself passing, but with so much change.

I shoved my arms across my chest and cocked my head to the side. "I told you comrade. You're my better. I could give a damn about the details."

After a few seconds, I unhinged my arms and moved closer to him, dipping into his massive frame. He clenched tight to me and let out a muffled, contented sigh.

"I want the marriage. Not the wedding."

I turned my face back up to look at him. "And I want that with you."

After grabbing an umbrella, we made our way out of the room. Stupid smiles were plastered on our faces as we ran hand and hand.

It was the end of the vampiric day. The sun was just about to rise.

It would be a long trip from court in PA to Maine, where we had decided to get married.

Maine was between a nine and ten-hour drive from court in Pennsylvania, but there was no waiting period once we got a marriage license.

We stopped at the front gate, as I expected we were going to run into some trouble.

"What do we do?"

He turned to the guard post and then back to me. He wiped at my face and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Roza." He said softly. "I will handle this."

Thank goodness, we would have off tomorrow, but that wasn't really the main issue. We still had to testify in Eddie's case.

Leaving now looked suspicious. Like we were running.

Not that I cared what people thought, but still, it didn't look good for our case.

I watched as he pulled the guardian on duty into a hushed conversation, occasionally he would motion to me, but otherwise it was just a lot of whispering.

I waited, biting my lip.

He turned to me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm not supposed to let you leave." He said apologetically.

"Once the trial is over." He assured us. "You can come and go as you please on your days off, but until then you have to stay here."

"What is going on?" An authoritative voice boomed.

I turned, seeing Lissa rip herself from the doorway.

"Your majesty." The guard fidgeted with his clipboard, nearly dropping it beneath his shaking grasp.

"I am sorry your grace, but I'm not supposed to let them go."

"Rubbish." She waved. "I am queen and if Dimitri and Rose want to leave on their day off then they may."

I could feel it, a glint of compulsion reek from her mind, ready to be released if she had to.

 _Lissa. No._

Through the bond she was shaking me off. I tried to assure her that it was OK, but she wouldn't have it.

"Let them go Bartem." She continued. "They will be back by nightfall."

The guard nodded and opened the gate. Thank goodness, she didn't need to use compulsion.

She then turned to Dimitri and I with a nod. "See you tonight." I assured her.

She waved and we walked out of the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter#5

We made good time on our way there. Taking a lot of highways that I didn't know and making no pit stops.

I was hungry though, as evident by my growling stomach. I was starting to feel woozy, and nauseated.

Dimitri moved his hand from my knee and to trace my stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop?" He asked for the hundredth time in an hour. "You would feel better if you ate."

It was only another hour, I could wait that long, and I was just about to tell him that when acid rolled violently in my stomach.

 _Crap._

"Dimitri, please, pull over." I urged.

He pulled on the side of the road, and put on his four ways before climbing out.

"You don't have to see this." I said, waving him away as I hunched over, putting my head between my knees and taking deep long breathes.

"Nonsense." He replied, fiddling with my hair so it was out of my face. "I should have stopped. I'm sorry."

I didn't blame him. I knew he was just trying to make good time.

I heaved onto the side of the road. Brown vomit spewed from my mouth in forceful splatters.

"Are you, all right?" He said, using his free hand to rub my back.

I nodded and he released my hair.

"I just need a minute." I said between more deep breaths. "You can wait in the car."

"Like hell." He bit. "I'm not getting in that car without you."

Feeling the world right itself I pulled my body up and turned to look at my sexy concerned fiancé.

"I'm sorry." He said again looking at my stomach. "We should stop for food."

Even though every part of me wanted to eat I still didn't want to delay the trip anymore.

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine."

"There's a diner at the next exit." He said, pointing towards the sign. "We can stop there."

"It won't take up too much time Roza." He said, studying my wrinkled expression. "I promise. We will get there and back quickly."

He forced his body to me, his stiffness calling out to me and pulling me into arousal.

"I'll make sure we leave time for sleep, and other indulgences."

"Honey, I just threw up along the side of the highway. How can you possibly be turned on by that?"

He smiled cunningly. "There's nothing you could do that wouldn't turn me on Roza."

He growled, his fingers tracing the bottom curve of my breast. Near the underwire.

My breath caught in my throat, as his tingled touch moved dangerously close to my nipple.

"I'm addicted to you. I just can't seem to get enough."

"Right back at you comrade." I said, nudging my body against his.

I turned towards the car and reached for the handle, but he was quicker.

He opened my door for me and helped me back inside before climbing into the driver's seat.

He took the next exit and we were in a small diner.

"It's only about another half hour to the municipal clerk." He assured me, looking at the clock.

It was where we would have to go. The first step in being married in Maine was to fill out an intent to marry form. After that, we would receive our license. Which we could use with no waiting period.

It was already 2:00 PM human time. If we took a half hour to eat it would be about 3:00 by the time we got there.

Supposing the ceremony lasted only an hour it would be at least 1:00 AM when we would make it back home.

I shifted uncomfortably in the booth, trying not to think about what would happen if we didn't make it back in time.

Sensing my anxiety, he reached a cool hand over to me from across the booth. "It will be all right Roza."

"I just want to get there." I said, grumbling to myself that our waitress had been taking forever.

It wasn't even that busy. It was a weekday for craps sake. There was no one else here besides us and a few humans.

"Roza, please relax."

He rose and I scooted over to allow him space to sit next to me.

He kissed my hair and leaned me into him. I closed my eyes, taking in the smell of his spiced deodorant.

Damn it, he was turning me on. Just by sitting there. Taking deep fluid breaths in his lungs.

"Damn it Dimitri, I'm so horny." I whispered in his ear.

He turned to see if anyone else was looking.

Satisfied that the staff and patrons were otherwise engaged in small talk or their meals he turned back to me.

"If I get you off." He whispered. "Will you relax?"

"Yes." I said with an excited huff.

He rose and held out his hand. I took it as we walked past the booths.

"We will be right back." He assured the hostess at the front.

She nodded, not really seeming to care one way or the other.

We left in a daze, hand and hand we walked across the parking lot and back to the car.

Thank god for tinted windows. They were a necessary for daytime travel Moroi didn't like sun. Not that it could kill them or anything, just a nuisance.

I guess that now included me. It was still an adjustment, identifying myself as a Moroi.

He tore down the backseats, allowing me room to stretch my legs.

He closed the door behind him and moved next to me.

He kissed me, lightly at first, but then with determination and force.

Thank god, I had enough sense to take a piece of gum from the front desk when we were first seated. At least I didn't have vomit breath.

He drove his tongue in-between my lips, pushing his way to explore.

I moaned into him and pulled his face down closer to me.

He then reached to my breasts, giving them ample attention. They were sore, but his hands were gentle.

He then moved to my stomach, slowly reaching for the zipper on my jeans.

He unlatched it and rubbed circles against my skin, before his fingers took a dive inside.

I bucked as he rubbed hastily at my sensitive skin.

"Ah Dimitri."

He growled and bit lightly against the nape of my neck.

"Dimitri, want..."

I couldn't even get out a full sentence, not when his fingers were grinding so hard against my hot and wet flesh.

"What Roza? What do you want my love?"  
"You. _Ahh._ Fuck me."

"Roza, this is about getting you off. Not me. Not now."

"No, Please. You."

"You need this more than I do."

He really was a selfless lover. Patient, kind, and giving, but I wanted him to feel good too. I wanted him to know the joy that he was giving me.

"You're close Roza." He growled in my ear. "I can feel you squeezing me."

He was right. He had driven me into such a mad rage that I was close to falling over the edge.

"Uh.. please."

"Shh.." He moaned into my neck. "Roza, just let it go love."

My body was cued to his voice, not just with trainings, but with love. Taking his commands for law.

Within seconds of his request I came in luscious waves. Spilling onto his fingers.

He lingered for a moment, relishing in the spasms that overthrew me. Then sadly, he withdrew and kissed my torso before re hooking my jeans.

He then licked at his fingers, taking in my salty climax. It was so erotic.

"Please." I said, reaching out for the zipper of his jeans which concealed his heavy erection. "Let me love you."

He shook his head and gently pinned my hands onto the floor of the car. "Roza, It's all right love."

He climbed out, giving me a perfect view of his ass.

"Let's get inside. Our food should be ready by now."

"Can you walk?" He said, reaching out for my hand.

I nodded, though I stumbled I still had enough sense in my legs to make it back to the diner without falling face first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter#6

Our food must have only just arrived right before we got back inside, because it was still hot. Steaming as we made our way back to the table.

Dimitri excused himself to use the restroom, but urged me to eat while it was still hot.

My dhampir hero.

I had planned on waiting, but watching the way the steam fogged from my chicken soup made my stomach grumble in protest.

I took a small spoonful and drove it into my mouth. Dimitri came back with a smile. No one else but me would have seen a glimmer of upset, but being us, we could always tell when the other was upset. It was one of the things that made our relationship so powerful. We could see beyond what the other was trying to portray.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked, reaching out to him.

He sighed and shook his head as he chopped off a piece of steak.

"It's nothing."

I locked eyes with him and stared.

"Roza, please. Eat." He said motioning towards my bowl with his knife.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No." I said, pushing the plate forward. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Damn it Roza." He snapped. "Please, eat."

I shoved my hands across my chest in a truly stubborn juvenile move.

He countered with a raised eyebrow, mimicking my movements.

"Tell me what's going on first, and then I'll eat."

"Roza, don't." He warned.

"Why, will you spank me if I don't?"

I had meant it as a joke, but he eyed me with a cunning glint.

"For you Roza, I'd do just about anything."

"So please, tell me. What's wrong? You know I don't like secrets."

He shifted uncomfortably, as if he was fighting with himself.

"Roza, I will tell you what's going on. I promise." He said, lifting my face with his fingers. "But right now, I need you to eat."

I sighed, my body once again failing me and taking his commands for law.

We exited the diner and climbed back into the car.

I only spoke again we were on the road.

"Comrade, please. Tell me." I squeezed his knee and he gritted his teeth.

We were at a red light, giving him free clearance to look at me.

"Roza, let's just get married first, and then I will tell you."

"Oh, I see, so you want to start our marriage off with secrets?"

I jumped when he slammed his fists onto the steering wheel. It was so unlike him to be so angry, especially in front of me. He had a temper yes, but he had a nurturing side that was reserved only for me.

It was in rare form for me to see him like this.

"Comrade?" I said, my voice quivering.

He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. The nurturer coming back to me.

"I'm sorry." He said, reaching for my hand giving it a kiss, while still paying attention to the now moving traffic. "It's not a secret Roza, I promise. I will tell you."

He turned to me when we pulled into the parking lot of the municipal clerk.

"Roza, we have worked so hard for this. For our relationship, just please. Let's get married and then we can talk."

I nodded, realizing that I needed to have faith in my man, and I did, but I didn't want him to have to face whatever was happening alone.

"I'm sorry." I said, twiddling my fingers. "You're right. We will talk after."

"Thank you." He said, relief setting in his features. "And I promise. I will tell you."

"Now, let's get married." He said, his smile ripping me to shreds.

I reached out for the handle, but he reached for my hand.

"No." He ordered. "I want to carry you."

"What?" I wailed. "That's not until after. This is just for our license."

He then spun around like a giddy little school boy and ripped open the car door.

He took me from my seat and scooped me in my arms.

He placed me down once we were inside, but kept his hand wrapped in mine while talking to the receptionist.

She smiled and looked between the two of us. "Ok, it's a $40.00 fee, and I'll need to see ID."

Dimitri reached into his wallet, pulling out his driver's license along with $40.00.

"Roza." He said holding his hand out.

I nodded and reached into my wallet and handed over my ID.

"Very well." She said, just fill these forms and bring them back to me."

She handed us a pen and paper and urged us to sit in the lobby.

It was the intent to marry forms. What we needed to fill out before getting our license.

"Bring this back to me after you're done, and I'll issue your marriage license."

We thanked the woman and made our way to an empty table.

I couldn't stop smiling, neither could Dimitri. In between questions he would reach out to cup my face and press a gentle kiss on my lips.

This earned a lot of awws from the crowd around us. I blushed, but didn't wipe the smile off my face. Neither did Dimitri.

After we were done we made our way back up to the clerk.

She studied the paperwork and then nodded approvingly.

"Very good." She said. "I'll just issue your license and you are free to use it anywhere in Maine."

"How long is it good for?" I said. Not that we weren't going to get married right away, but I wanted to know for my own assurance.

"90 days." She replied with a smile. "Are you planning on getting married right away?"

We nodded in unison. She reached down and fiddled with a few brochures.

"These are just a few nearby chapels." She said, pointing them out on a map.

Dimitri studied it carefully, and listened as she gave directions.

I phased out, and was now inside Lissa's head.

"Where are they?" It was another government official. Judging by his uniform; Which consisted of a black suit, green dress shirt, and green and gold stripped tie.

"They went away." She gulped. "It's their day off. I didn't see the harm."

"Mr. Castile said that Miss Hathaway is pregnant, and not only that it's Strigoi. There is harm in that your majesty. Is it true?"

 _Oh god. They know._

"I don't have to answer that. Not without representation. Besides, how is that possible? Dimitri is the only one Rose has been with."

I was glad that she was vague in her answer, but also stuck with the truth.

"Well Mr. Castile has sworn to his lawyer that she is, and that it's strigoi. That that is why he tried to assassinate Miss Hathaway in the first place."

"Well he's wrong." She bit back. "Even if Rose was pregnant it's not strigoi."

"For your sake, and theirs, he better be."

He disappeared, slamming the door behind him causing Lissa to jump.

I came back into my own head. Dimitri's frantic stare tugged me further back into reality.

He must have been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Roza, are you all right?"

I shook my head, tears drenched down my cheeks. Looking on me he understood that now I knew. I knew that Eddie had told them, and I knew that something bad was about to happen.

He held me as I released incoherent sobs into his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter#7

"I know what you're going to say." He said when we got back in the car. "It was one of the reasons that I didn't want to tell you."

"I'm sorry." I said, reaching out to his hand. "But you know we have to go back."

He nodded and we took off down the road towards the highway.

He looked fondly at a chapel, and then at me as if saying are you sure?

I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to run in and marry the man that I loved, but it was one of the reasons that I loved him so much. His duty came first.

I squeezed his hand, despite the gripping sadness that burned the walls of my chest.

"We have the rest of our lives comrade, but right now we have to go."

He nodded and within minutes we were back on the highway.

It was about 2:00AM human time when we got back to court.

There were reporters and other media personnel standing outside the gates.

I dodged the flashing camera lights, with help of Dimitri's hands.

Guardians pushed through when we got there and surrounded us so we could get inside.

Christian greeted Dimitri first with a firm handshake, and then surprisingly me with a hug.

"Lissa lawyered up." He said. "He's agreed to represent the five of us."

"Abe Mazur." He said turning to me with a smile, answering my unasked question.

It was my father. He had represented me when I was accused of killing the former queen. With him, we had won, uncovering her true killer Tasha Ozera; Dimitri's former lover.

I had hope that we could win, again. The only problem was I was guilty of exactly what I was accused of. Not that I felt guilty. What Dimitri and I did was love.

"What about Adrian and Mia?"

He shook his head and waved his hand. "They don't have to testify, since they weren't directly involved."

And by that I thought he meant Mia mostly. She hadn't witnessed what happened that night. Adrian on the other hand had.

He must have thrown out a lot of money to avoid the publicity of testifying in a trial.

I felt a hand on me. I shifted, not recognizing the guardian.

"What are you doing?" I bit. "Get off me."

Dimitri charged him, shoving him off my hold. "What is the meaning of this?" He spat.

The guardian reached for his gun, pointing it towards Dimitri.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Hathaway must come with me."

He gritted his teeth and reached out for him.

"Like hell. Not without me."

"No." I begged. I didn't want to see him hurt. "Please, don't do this."

The guardian looked at me with pressing green eyes. "I'll go with you. Please, just don't hurt them."

"She will be returned to you shortly." He said, grabbing my arm, and squeezing uncomfortably. "We just need her for some tests."

"What kind of tests?" He barked.

"That's none of your concern." He said with a jagged tongue.

"It is my concern. I'm her guardian."

"Dimitri, please." His eyes softened as he turned to me.

"It will be all right." I assured him. "I'll be back before you know it."

He grimaced, but allowed the guardian to escort me down the hall.

We had arrived in the medical wing, where I had been ordered to put on a hospital gown.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter#8

"This is madness." My father; Abe Mazur's voice pounded from the other side of the curtain. "My client has rights, and I assure you as her lawyer I will be exercising them to the fullest extent of the law."

He emerged, only after asking if I was decent and sat at the chair adjacent to my bed.

"You know you can fight this." He said meeting my eyeline. "You have rights to refuse anything."

I nodded, and met him with a careful smile. "I know, but I want to cooperate. Whatever the allegations I want to set them straight."

"Is it true?" He said in hushed tones. "Are you pregnant?"

" _Is it strigoi_?" He said after pausing for a moment.

I was about to answer him, but thankfully Lissa walked in.

Her frantic eyes pressed against me, along with her frame.

"Rose?"

She drew me into her and I folded my arms over her.

"Dimitri's coming." She said, soothing my hair. "They agreed to let him in."

"Damn right." Abe barked. "He should be here. He's her boyfriend after all."

I didn't bother to correct the title that he had given Dimitri. Instead I wrapped my arms around him when he entered.

"It's all right love." He said, clenching tighter to me. "I'm here." I sunk into his shirt just before the doctor came in.

"I'll be asking everyone to wait outside." He said. "Except for the boyfriend, of course."

Abe did as he was told, walking outside with a grumble.

Lissa on the other hand gave me a soft clasp to my shoulder, reassuring me through the bond that everything would be ok.

I squeezed at her hand just before she released it and walked out.

The doctor ordered me to lie back on the bed while he prepped a strange looking device. He called it a transducer; a tool used to detect early pregnancy.

Not wanting to give any hint of knowledge I said nothing.

"Just relax." He said, lubbing it up with clear jelly. "There's going to be some pressure."

 _Wait, was he really going to stick that…..?_

I grunted as he stuck it straight in my canal.

Dimitri's hold tightened on my hand.

He moved it around, and quickly found a small heartbeat thudding in the machine.

I turned, following Dimitri's eyes to the monitor. He still held my hand.

"Well, it appears that this fetus is approximately 4 weeks old."

Gently he removed the device and the heart beat stopped.

"You haven't been with any other men in that time frame?" He said turning to me.

I shook my head, appalled that he would even ask that question. I couldn't blame him his suspicions though, Dhampir's and Dhampir's couldn't make babies.

Well, until now.

Even though I was Moroi now. That change only happened recently. We couldn't very well say that I had conceived as a Moroi. These tests would shut that alibi right down.

"I am Rose's first and last lover." He said, bearing his teeth. "There is no one else."

"And you're sure about that Guardian Belikov?"

"I'd bet my life on it." He snapped. "Now if you are quite finished I would like you to leave us."

He nodded and gathered up his tools, but turned just before leaving.

"Forgive my curiosity, but it's just not possible."

The next day it was time for the trial.

We gathered in one of the many courtrooms, while a representative of the Vampiric Government sat in the highest seat.

He urged us all to sit with a wave of his hand.

In unison, we all sat.

Eddie sat in the front, with a mean looking Moroi woman.

He glared back at me, but she motioned him to turn forward.

I followed his gaze to Lissa, who was on the stand.

"Your majesty." The lawyer said with a bow.

She gave a small downward nod and in true polite form a smile.

She hadn't returned the last gesture. Instead she got right into her questioning.

"Could you please tell us your majesty what happened when you were at the beach?"

She nodded and regaled the group with what happened.

Most were listening intently, while other's gasped at the part where my then strigoi baby had nearly killed me.

"So, her injury." She said, dragging her words out. "Was actually pregnancy?"

"That's right." She said fiddling with her fingers. "Because of the delicacy of Rose's pregnancy, we wanted to wait until the trial to reveal it."

By delicacy of course she meant that I was dhampir at the time of conception, and so is Dimitri. Normally making conception impossible.

She nodded and was about to open her mouth to speak, but the official from earlier, the one who questioned her shot up from his seat.

"So, you lied then?" He spat. "When you said you didn't know about Miss Hathaway's pregnancy."

"I didn't lie." She said, rising to her feet. "You asked, and I told you I didn't have to answer without representation, and I told you Dimitri is the only one Rose has been with, and that's true."

The gasps magnified, as if all saying in one collective sigh. _How is that possible?_

"Mr. Delmont." The official presiding spoke after booming his wooden mallet onto the table.

"Another outburst, and I will have you thrown out."

He muttered gruffly to himself, but seated and did as he was asked.

"Let what transpired between the queen and Mr. Delmont be removed from the record." He said, motioning to the woman who was typing.

She nodded and did as she was asked, then turned to the official, ready to transcribe more.

He nodded and then waved his mallet to Eddie's lawyer.

"My apologies, please continue."

She nodded, turning her attentions back to Lissa.

"So, once you discovered Rose's condition what did you do?"

"We healed her." She said in a matter of fact tone as if that was the only option. "And her baby."

"So, you're saying the baby is no longer Strigoi?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." She said with a huff.

"But it was Strigoi?" She said.

"Yes, it was." Lissa said. "So, Eddie." The lawyer said interrupting her. "Was only doing his duty to protect you and the group by assassinating her baby, and Miss Hathaway if needed."

"After all, guardians have been trained to protect Moroi and kill Strigoi, isn't that right?"

"Yes, I suppose, but."

"Your majesty, please stick with a yes or no answer." The official on the podium said.

"Yes." She said. "That's right."

Satisfied with a smile she called no more questions and Lissa stepped off the podium.

"The court calls Rose Hathaway to the stand."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter#9

( _Debpreato, great minds thing alike. Thanks for your review, and to everyone who reviewed this story.) :)_

I rose, and watched as the eyes of Moroi and dhampir alike followed me to the front.

After I was sworn in I was faced by Eddie's lawyer. She didn't bother with a casual greeting, instead she got right into the questioning, and I was glad. I hated faking being polite.

"So, Guardian Hathaway, let me first ask you. Who is the father of your baby?"

I didn't know my mother was here. Not until her twisted stare plummeted into me.

I turned away, keeping my focus on the lawyer, who had a smug look on her face. I arched forward into the microphone.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

"But he's a dhampir." She said non chalantly. "And you were too at conception? Isn't that right?"

"Yes." I shot beneath my fangs. "That's correct."

"So, tell me, how can a dhampir and another dhampir make a baby?"

"Just like anyone else. We made love." I retorted. "Would you like the details?" There were a few muttered laughs from the crowd, but mostly silence.

Dimitri's cheeks flushed in red blotches. He was typically very private in general, and with our sex life.

The images replayed seductively in my head and dinged into my cortex, making me shiver in delight.

"No, that's quite all right Guardian Hathaway." She sneered, appalled.

She changed the subject.

"So, after you and your baby were healed and you were turned into Moroi you chased down Mr. Castile?"

"Yes, that's correct."

She fuddled through her paperwork and then looked back up at me.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to talk to him."

"Talk to him?" She huffed. "Not try to kill him?"

"No." I said, clenching my fists to keep from screaming. "My plan was to reason with him, and tell him that our baby was no longer strigoi."

She nodded and shifted her body to the crowd then back to me.

"And that's why you used compulsion on the strigoi? To reason with him?"

"I did do that, but."

"Yes or no answers Miss Hathaway." The official spat.

I nodded and sighed into the microphone. "Yes." I said. "But I had good reason." I finished despite the official's clenched jaw.

"Please." The lawyer said, ushering her arms out to the crowd. "Tell us please, what was that reason? Was it so you could make your assignation against Mr. Castile look like an accident?"

"No, because Mr. Castile threw that Strigoi on top of me. In the process, I lost my stake. I was defending myself, and my baby."

"I had meant it as a distraction so I could find my stake."

That was a detail I hadn't told Dimtri. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him angling a deadly glare to Eddie.

I would have felt bad for him, or anyone on the receiving end of that. Except he tried to kill me and my baby. So instead I smiled internally, keeping it from public eye.

"Very well Miss Hathaway. You may step down."

I smiled, and skipped of the front.

"The court now calls Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

Dimitri walked forward as I was walking back. We met for a moment, our eyes touching each other in soft sinful caresses.

Then in a flash his eyes were gone, leaving me empty as I sat back on the bench.

"Guardian Belikov." She said, twisting with delight. "I would like to know your recollection of that night."

He nodded and gave her the details, leading up to the fight between him and Eddie.

"So, you attacked Mr. Castile?"

"Yes." He gruffed.

"Why?"

"Because he was going to kill my baby, and my lover. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Even if it meant the lives of the Moroi? The ones that you have been sworn to protect."

He said nothing, but kept his teeth clenched.

"Answer the question Guardian Belikov." The official presiding said.

"There was no other immediate threat." He said, looking at Eddie. "Mr. Castile was the only one showing any kind of aggression or posing any danger."

"But." She said, forcing Dimitri's eyes back to her. "Say Miss Hathaway hadn't survived, and say that the baby had not been turned. Would you have killed your baby to save the Moroi?"

He closed his eyes clenching tight as if trying to fight off any emotion from plastering on his face.

"I would have done anything necessary, and if that meant killing my child then I would have."

I gulped, Dimitri looking at me apologetically.

I wasn't angry though. I had once gone to Russia to kill him when he was Strigoi. I knew that for him it would have been a mercy killing. Like it had been for me.

"But Rose and the baby had survived, and were no threat to any Moroi present."

"As I said. Mr. Castile was the only one posing a threat." He said shifting uncomfortably.

"Was Mr. Castile informed of the baby's state before he left the house?"

"Yes." Dimitri replied. "He was informed several times that the baby was no longer strigoi."

"Is that why you tried to run away the other night? Because the baby isn't Strigoi?" She finished dragging out her last word with a sarcastic tone.

"That's speculation." Abe cluttered. "We don't know Mr. Belikov and Miss Hathaway were running away."

The official nodded and turned back to the lawyer.

"Please rephrase your question Miss Trendel."

She nodded, but glared.

"Why did you and Miss Hathaway leave court yesterday? And where did you go?"

"To Maine." He replied with a lift to his voice. "To get married. We were going to come back once we had officially done so."

"I have the marriage license as proof to that effect." Abe said, reaching in the folds of his jacket and pulling out a manila envelope.

This earned several shocked calls from the crowd in the form of deep sighs and gasps, and one deadly hot glare to me from my mother.

"And did you and Miss Hathaway get married?"

"Not yet. We were just about to, but through the bond Miss Hathaway was pulled into the queen's mind. She knew that she was being questioned to our whereabouts, so we came back."

"Thank you Guardian Belikov." She said dismissing him.

He rose from his seat and came to sit back next to me.

I squeezed his hand, but he wouldn't look at me. His guardian mask set firmly in place.

"We would now like to call Dr. Flemont."

We all pivoted our eyes to the back, and from it the good doctor sauntered to the front.

He was sworn in and the questions began.

"Dr. Flemont, please tell the room what is your specialty?"

"Obstetrics." He said. "But I also specialize in Strigoi studies."

"You examined Miss Hathaway when she returned to court?"

"That's right." He said with a straight nod. "I gave her an ultrasound."

"And what were your findings doctor?"

"To tell you the truth I was alarmed. I hadn't expected to find a fetus, since both alleged parents were dhampir at time of conception."

"I did however, find a fetus." He continued.

"And what is your conclusion Doctor?" She said. "Is the baby Strigoi?"

He smiled and turned to us with a nod.

"I can't tell you how it's possible, but I can tell you that it's a miracle."

"It's too early to identify the gender, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that the baby is dhampir."

"And how can you tell that doctor?"

He shifted, adjusting his already straight glasses.

"The heart rate." He said. "It's faster than a Moroi fetus, and certainly faster than a Strigoi, who have extremely low heart rates due to their undead status."

Dimitri clenched tight to my hand and drew in a deep humming sigh.

The court called a break and everyone was asked to leave.

"What?" Lissa frowned. "You're engaged, and you went to get married? Without us?"

Dimitri, Christian, and I were all sitting in Lissa's common room trying to calm her down.

"Lissa, the elopement was a last-minute decision." I consoled her. "We didn't do it because we didn't want you there. We just wanted to get married."

This seemed to work. Her stare lightened, and visibly her stiff frame softened.

"I saw the government official questioning you about our whereabouts. I didn't want you to have to cover for us."

"And about the baby."

"So, I stopped you from getting married?" Her gaze dropped and through the bond I could feel guilt piling around her. It was like heavy bricks, circling and trapping her.

"No, Lissa. No."

"No, I did." She said with a huff and standing. "Stop trying to protect me Rose. Please, I'm not fragile. I can take it."

"Your majesty." Dimitri said with raised hands.

"Don't call me that." She spat. "Not here Dimitri, please. Not among friends."

Well, other than the guardians that were piled up along the corners of the rooms.

He took a deep breath to speak, but Christian held his hand up.

Dimitri nodded, giving him the clearance to comfort his fiancé.

Christian crossed the room where Lissa was standing in front of a large window. He then moved his arms, angling them around her waist. He then whispered soft sentiments into her ear. We couldn't hear though, because his voice was too low.

"Can you believe it?" I said, turning to Dimitri. "A little dhampir you will be running around in just a few months."

"A little dhampir us." He finished, taking a seat beside me and looking down on my stomach.

I reached out to kiss him, but the doors opened with a large crash.

Dimitri reached for his stake, but stilled when he saw my mother.

She ignored him, or just hadn't noticed that he had his weapon out.

"You little traitor whore." She spat, just before reaching her hand out to swing at me.

Dimitri intervened and gripped her tightly by the wrist.

"Just what do you think you're doing Belikov?" She said, struggling in his grip.

He released her hand, but shifted his body in front of mine.

"I want to talk to Rose." She said, shifting her gaze around Dimitri, who swayed with her, blocking her gaze from me. It was funny to watch. With my mom being so short compared to Dimitri's 6'7 structure.

Well, everyone was short compared to Dimitri, but still I took joy in watching her struggle.

"Anything you wish to say to Rose you can say to me." He bit.

"How dare you guardian Belikov? You are out of line."

"No, you are out of line." He snapped, arching forward.

The two stared at each other for a moment. My mother was wide-eyed. Dimitri's stare was ice cold. He reached his arms out to pull me beneath the folds of his duster, but did not move his feet from the spot.

"This doesn't concern you Belikov." She spat beneath clenched teeth.

"Oh no, you're wrong Guardian Hathaway. It concerns me greatly."

"It concerns me." He continued. "That my fiancé's mother has the audacity not only to throw around insults so carelessly to her daughter but to physically attack her."

"How dare you look at her? How dare you judge her? You left her at the hands of the academy when she was just a baby."

"You don't understand..." She said with a laugh.

"I don't have to." He said, raising his voice. "Because my child, our child will never know what that's like."

He was shaking now, not out of sadness, but out of pure raw anger. Normally he was more subdued, but I expected that stress had been hard on him.

"Your business is done here now Guardian Hathaway. You can leave."

"Clearly, you know what that looks like." He said motioning towards the door.

She turned to leave with a huff, and that's when we heard a distinct glass shatter cling onto the marble floor.

She turned back, and dove straight into guardian mode.

I turned. The window farthest away from Lissa and Christian had been broken, by a rock.

Written on it in blood were the words 'Strigoi whore.'

Dimitri and I both reacted, grabbing Lissa and Christian and throwing them into the safety of a small closet, designed for such situations when safety was compromised.

I was about to climb out after getting them in, but Dimitri shut the door behind me.

"What? What are you doing?" I said pulling my arm out to stop it. "Let me out. I have to help."

"No Roza." He breathed. "Stay here."

Before I could react, he pushed me in the rest of the way and locked the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter#10

This was one of my favorite chapters to write. (but sad) Hope you enjoy. 😊

 _Dimitri POV_

The rest of the windows scaling the walls had broken, shattered in a pattern of disarray.

By more rocks with vulgar writing, again, in blood. One in particular stood out to caught my eye. _Strigoi slut. Burn in hell._

 _At least they were safe._ I thought, gripping to my stake and looking towards the small alcove where Lissa, Christian, and Rose were inside.

I turned to Guardian Hathaway with a nod. Our fight dissolved as urgency to protect had taken over.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's my duty." She said with a shrug, shoving her stake back into the folds of her jacket. It was as if her response was automatic, robotic in nature. Unlike me, she hadn't allowed herself to feel much emotion. Neither had I, not until recently, when the love of my life awoke a part of me that I didn't even know existed.

Visibly, we relaxed when the previous storm in the room dulled down to merely a remembered note of chaos.

That's when it happened.

I heard it, from outside. The booming sounds of a gunshot.

Before I could react, a gold bullet spun. Heading straight towards me.

"Belikov." I heard Janine Hathaway call. "Get down."

I was frozen, unable to move. No matter how many times my head screamed at my limbs they wouldn't move. They just shook as the battle between them raged.

Without realizing why, my body crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. It wasn't until I heard a scream I realized what, or who had knocked me down.

I turned, Janine Hathaway lay on the floor, blood seeping from her.

I crawled over, taking a few pieces of jagged glass into my hands before wrapping her into my arms.

I pressed my hand down on her side, where blood had viciously flooded through a small gaping hole.

It was cold, rushing quickly beneath my fingertips.

"We need help." I called to no one in particular.

Around me a few guardian's shuffled and tore through the open door. Some stayed behind to secure the area, while others were outside to find the culprit(s) behind the attack.

"It's going to be ok." I told her as I pressed deeper into her wound.

I didn't really notice a lot of physical similarities between Janine and my Rose, not until she looked up at me and smiled.

It was the first time I had ever seen her smile, and it was like I was holding Rose in my arms, and that she was the one dying.

I took everything I had to suppress the pain that stung to my eyes.

"It's too late." She said, the light in her brown eyes fading, sinking closer to darkness.

"No, it's not." I said, stiffening my voice so I wouldn't lose the mask. The guardian mask that kept me on course. Emotions were reckless, constantly changing. Instincts, however, were a constant. I needed to rely on the constant to keep them safe.

She reached up to my neck, and pulled my face down to her.

"You. Were. Right." She whispered, her voice sounding like a choke in my ear. "Bad. Mother."

I pulled apart from her and shook my head. "No, you're not."

She nodded and chuckled as if saying yes, I am, you just said it a few minutes ago.

"Not. Safe. Here. Keep. Her. Safe."

Her grip loosened and her body sunk, falling into the pits of death.

"Dimitri." I turned when the most beautiful voice flooded to my ears, a voice I would have recognized anywhere, Saying the most beautiful thing in the world. Just my name with such longing and love. It called to such a deep part of me.

Her small frame arched, poking out of the door.

"I told you to stay in there." I called to her in a tight voice, as if that would have mattered. Rose was reckless, and rarely ever did what she was told. Truth be told it was one of the many things I loved about her. Her fire.

But I didn't love it in moments like this, when her life depended on obedience.

She screamed and pressed her hands up to her marble face when she saw the blood on my clothes.

Thankfully, she appeared not to notice the body that I was cradling.

"You're hurt. Baby you're hurt." She said in a small desperate voice.

"No, Roza don't." I said, holding out a hand to stop her.

But it was too late. Her bare feet slapped the floor. She winced, taking in small chunks of glass in the process.

 _Damn it, why isn't she wearing shoes? She must have lost them in the shuffle._

I rested Janine's body carefully on the floor before scooping her up in my arms. I didn't want her taking in anymore glass.

"What happened?" She stared, wide-eyed with hard intent. "Where are you hurt? Baby please tell me.".

"It's not me Roza." I said, painting and tracing kisses into her hair. "I'm fine."

Seeing that Lissa and Christian were now out of the alcove and surrounded by waiting guardian's I moved to bring Rose to the infirmary, also so she wouldn't see her mother's corpse.

But she screamed again.

 _Too late._

I followed her eyes and looked as they gathered Guardian Hathaway's body onto a gurney and draped a white towel to hide her face.

Red dribbles pierced the once pure fabric, aftermath of the once oozing wound.

She shook and screamed louder, the waves of her sorrow beating against my chest. She clung to me desperately.

I clung to her tighter attempting to suffocate the pain that shot out of her.

"Roza, I'm so sorry."

"No." Her voice was violent, crackling with despair. I swallowed, taking her pain as my own.

I wanted to protect her. I wanted her never to feel pain. Never to feel loss. Ever again.

I would do just about anything for that to happen.

Janine Hathaway's last words flooded over me as I carried her down the hall.

 _Not. Safe. Here. Keep. Her. Safe._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter#11

It was a small funeral.

Well, small as in only a few people she actually knew were here.

My mother wasn't exactly the warmest person to ever grace this earth, but she was still my mother, regardless of our past.

I snaked my hand inside Dimitri's open palm and laid my head on his shoulder.

It was cloudy, impeding rain shuffled beneath the grey clouds. I shivered, and Dimitri removed his duster and put it around me. He had told me several times that it would be chilly, and to get a jacket, but being me, I didn't listen.

I watched as they lowered her casket into the ground.

After the funeral, we gathered into a room in the palace that was used for meetings and royal receptions.

Finger foods and other appetizers were served, and despite Dimitri offering me sustenance I just couldn't find hunger beyond my grief.

So instead he sat next to me, and rubbed at my knee.

I was wearing a black knee length dress and black heels with rhinestone diamonds at the clasps. They were pretty, but were a real bitch to my feet.

Seeing my discomfort, because there was really nothing I could keep from Dimitri he unhooked the strap on one of shoes and rubbed soothingly at my aching foot.

"Are we going to talk about this now?"

It was a discussion that Dimitri and I had the night before, well not a discussion, an argument. A rather heated one.

"I don't think now is exactly an appropriate time."

Since he was no longer Christians guardian he wanted to leave court. I, on the other hand, wanted to stay with Lissa. I wasn't her guardian anymore since she fired me, or as she put it promoted me. My official title was head of security. I wrote up all the schedules for her guardians. Dimitri led the trainings, since I wouldn't be doing any sparing until after the baby.

I wasn't ready to give that up because of an attack.

If we ran, whoever attacked us would win.

"And when is?" He said, regretfully pulling his hand away and clenching his teeth tight. "When we receive more threats? Another attack?"

The government had been looking into who attacked us. The stones with the blood had been turned in. We were still waiting on some kind of lead.

"Dimitri, please." I gritted, as he slipped my shoe back on. "I can't do this right now. We will talk. I promise."

He sighed, taking my other foot and giving it the same due attention.

"When Roza?" He said without looking up at me. "When I am attending your funeral?"

I shook off his hold and threw my shoe back on. I laced my arm with his, pulling him into the hall, and away from prying ears.

The regals and other high society of Moroi were here. Just for show, of course, none of them had known my mother. Not personally anyway, she was a legend, and everyone had heard stories about her. Regardless, I didn't want to give them, or anyone else reason to whisper about us.

Though my former strigoi pregnancy was already causing quite a ring of gossip. I didn't want a fight with my guardian fiancé to stir the pot.

"What's the matter comrade?" I said cocking my head to the side with a smile. "Looking to get rid of me already?"

"That's not funny." He snarled.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but I have a really bad ass guardian." I said, placing my hands onto his black dress shirt, attempting to soothe him. "I highly doubt my funeral is scheduled for anytime soon."

"You don't know that." He said, grabbing my hands. "Anything can happen Roza."

"Let's leave." He continued, still watching my hands. "While we still can. It's not safe."

"Comrade, court is the safest place to be."

"I don't know about that." He said, moving his eyes around the corner to the Moroi who were gathered.

I pulled his face to me, and laid a soft, cautious kiss to his lips.

It was hard to believe how good his mouth had tasted, considering all the swear words he had screamed at me just the night before.

He deepened the kiss, and clenched tight to me, balling the silk of my dress in his fists.

I pulled back, breathless when we were getting gasps and other muffled sounds of protests from people who were coming inside.

Jesse Zelko's arms were wrapped tightly around his chest as he regarded us with a raised eyebrow. Slowly he moved towards us.

The smell of nicotine and alcohol followed him inside and mixed in the air.

I fidgeted, fixing my already straight dress.

"Rose Marie Hathaway, well as I live and breathe." He said, opening his arms proudly.

That last comment got him a few cross looks from some of the other Moroi gathered, as well as a few snide stares from some of the guardians.

It was in poor taste to say that. Especially at a funeral, but most people wouldn't say anything. Since he was a Royal Moroi.

"What?" He said. "Well I do."

"What do you want Jesse?" I said, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend Hathaway?"

"By old friend you mean someone that tortured my best friend? I would say you're lucky not to get your face greeted with my fist."

"Again." I finished with a chuckle.

He smirked, but gave me a sharp eye. "Feisty. I like that."

"You know Rose, we could pick up where we left off."

You know, back at the academy." He finished with a wink.

I can't believe I ever made out with Jesse.. Gross..

Not that he wasn't physically attractive, but emotionally he was about as deep as a blow up kiddie pool.

He sauntered closer, causing Dimitri's heavy frame to press between us.

I pressed my hands in the same spot on his chest, mimicking the same motions as earlier to soothe him. "Dimitri, can you please get me something to eat?"

I didn't want Dimitri to get into a fight, especially with a royal. No matter how much of a leech Jesse was.

He turned to me and nodded sharply before pressing his angry eyes to Jesse.

I waited until Dimitri was in the food line before I spoke.

"First of all.. eww.. Secondly, I'm with Dimitri."

"Oh, so that's legit." He said motioning towards Dimitri. "You all are really together then?"

"Yep." I said, flashing my ring in his face. "We are."

"Well I'll be damned." He scoffed, pulling away.

"I never pegged a girl like you as marriage type."

"What do you mean, a girl like me?" I said, shifting my arms around myself again.

He pressed closer to me. His eyes darkened with daring.

" _I mean a strigoi slut like you. Burn in hell."_

Crap, it was Jesse. He's the one who attacked us.

Before I could react, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Dimitri came back with a small plate and ushered it out to me before directing me to sit.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and sat next to me.

"Aren't you eating?" I said, staring at his empty lap.

"I'm not hungry." He grumbled, his eyes still glued to the spot where Jesse was.

I knew better. He hadn't eaten all day.

"Fine." I huffed, putting the plate on the end table before taking a cheese stick into my mouth.

"You really want to talk about this?"

He finally met my eyeline, but kept his arms tight against his chest.

"Yes, I would Miss Hathaway."

 _Damn, he was pissed._

I shivered against his anger, hoping I hadn't let it outwardly show, but with Dimitri I knew he could sense my fear.

He closed his eyes and sighed, when he returned to me his eyes lightened and he drew a long kiss into my head.

"Roza, if something happened to you." He breathed. "I couldn't. I couldn't go on."

He pressed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it.

"Or our little one."

I met his hand, and he stopped rubbing.

"It's going to be OK. Court is safe."

He laughed, coming out like a grunt.

"Besides." I continued when he didn't speak. "If we leave whoever is attacking us wins."

He shot up, leaving me empty.

"Are you serious?" He gritted, throwing his hand through his shoulder length brown hair, which he kept untied.

"What?" I asked, not rising from the spot.

He pressed his face to mine, his hands propped up on either side of me.

"What part of this do you think is a game?"

"I don't." I said in a small, choked out voice.

"Then why do you talk about winning and losing like it is?"

He scooted closer to me, his eyes traveling to my lips and then back up to my eyes. His hands were now clenched tight against the arm rests of my chair.

"This isn't a game Miss Hathaway. Your life is not a game to me. I could give a damn about letting the person who attack us 'win'. I only care about surviving, and the way to do that is to leave."

He sat up straight and folded his arms against his chest.

"I can't believe you have such a blatant disregard for not just your life, but the life of our baby."

 _Low blow Comrade._

"That's not true." I spat. "I am just not a coward, who thinks that running is the only solution to surviving."

 _Opps, I shouldn't have said that, and Rose counters with another low blow._

He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." He finished, just before walking off and leaving me alone.

I gasped, suddenly my lungs were heavy. Needing air, but no matter how hard I pulled for it none came. It only came out in forceful half breaths.

I was conscious of someone now sitting next to me, but I didn't turn. I didn't have the energy to.

"Rose?"

It was Lissa's voice that rang to my ears, giving me strength.

I turned, and threw myself in her embrace. Sobbing into her black lace dress.

"It's ok Rose. I know." She said, rubbing my back.

After she pulled apart from me she cupped my face.

"I saw. I saw the fight between you and Dimitri last night."

I scoffed and wiped at my face, turning back towards the door. It was raining now. The drops leaked against the glass pane and trickled down in a rush.

 _Fuck you two-way bond._

"I don't want to talk about it." I gritted without turning away.

"Rose, maybe it's best if you go. Just for a little while."

I could hear the tear of her voice that conflicted with her words.

She didn't want me to go, just like I didn't want to go.

"I told you. I don't want to talk about this." I gritted.

"Rose, please. Let's discuss this."

"No." I snapped, rising to my feet. "Just because your queen doesn't mean you get to tell everyone what to do."

That's exactly what it meant. Oh well. I was mad, I didn't have to make sense.

I sighed, seeing the eyes that followed the sound of my voice.

 _Damn it Rose._

"This is my mom's funeral, and for once could you leave me alone to grieve in peace?"

"All of you." I said, turning when I saw Christian and Dimitri border the door.

"Damn it, I don't need protection."

I turned and grabbed my purse before walking towards the door.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Lissa said with a desperate chirp.

"I'm ending this." I said. I turned to Dimitri, who was staring with his hands up. "I'm not running, and I'm not just going to sit here and wait. I value the life of our child, and I won't force our baby to hide."

"I'm ending this." I said again with gritted teeth before strutting off to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter#12

The rain thudded onto my skin in desperate cries.

Truth was I didn't know where I was going. I had hoped that whatever danger was out there would find me.

I darted forward, faster when the sounds of heavy feet trailed behind me.

They matched my speed, in tempo and in pace. Echoing along the stone pathway.

I had no doubt that it was Dimitri who was following me. No one else in this world was as in sync with my body as he was.

I slowed, when my feet could no longer take the restraints of my shoes.

Viciously I ripped them off and threw them into a nearby bush.

 _Damn it. I would miss those shoes._

I darted forward, faster after releasing my restraints, despite the chill to my feet.

"Roza, stop please."

His voice cradled me, but right now I didn't want to be cradled. I wanted to run.

I wanted not just to escape the danger, but I wanted to eliminate it.

"Leave me alone." I screamed, allowing it to crackle in the mist. It was a desperate cry, one that I hadn't recognized.

I shot forward again. The air snapping against my heavy lungs.

I stumbled, nearly falling, when his body lurched out in front of me. He steadied me with a tug on my arm.

 _How did he do that? He was only behind me a minute ago._

He didn't let go of me, but gripped tighter to me, both of his hands cupping my bare arms.

"Stop this Roza. It's madness."

"No." I cried. "What's madness is running. Leaving my life behind. I won't do it."

"What do you want?" He yelled, still gripping tighter to me. It was staring to get uncomfortable.

"Roza, please. Just tell me what you want. I'll give you anything."

He released me and dropped down to his knees.

"I can't." He tore his head down, his hair drenching all around him. "I can't lose you." He choked out beneath a hard sniffle. "Whatever you want it's yours, but please, I can't give you up."

"I want you." I cried.

He tore his head up, watching me with expectant eyes.

"You, this life. It's everything. I don't want anything else."

I snuffled. He pulled up. His hands met my desperate face.

I reached out, suddenly feeling I might fall if I didn't prop myself on his shoulders.

"I want you to look at me the way you used to. I want you to love me the way you used to. Like I'm not some fragile little doll."

He kept his eyes on me with intent.

"I want you to stop trying so hard to protect me. I don't want to run. I want to fight. I want to fight for this life. The life I love so much with you and our friends."

He sunk into me, and clung to me while I shot out forceful tears.

"And if I die."

"Don't." He spat, shaking in my clutches.

"No comrade, please listen."

He sighed but pulled apart from me, only enough to look at my face.

"If I die." I could see him cringe, but he let me continue. "I want to die like her. I want to go down knowing that I fought, and that I didn't hide in the shadows. That I didn't run from danger."

He gripped me again, pulling me into his duster to guard me from the rain.

"OK Roza, you win. We will stay."

I pulled back and ran my hands onto his face.

"Let's go home."

I nodded and we made our way back up the street to our room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter#13

Two months had passed since the trial.

Eddie was charged, but given a lighter sentence since he was deemed 'doing his duty.' He had a one-year prison sentence, and was exiled from court.

Since Dimitri was now my guardian, Christian was given Henry Valment.

He had been a recommendation of Dimitri's. Since he went to Baddica's with him.

I've seen him spar. He was gifted, but only second in my eyes to my Dimitri.

We had all been distracted after what happened at the beach and the uproar we caused when we came back to court, but by now most had settled down. It was just a matter of the paper work, which Lissa had found herself currently surrounded around.

She was looking particularly flustered.

The government still hadn't found out who was behind the attack, or they had, and didn't charge the person.

Jesse's words still pinged against my ears.

' _Strigoi slut like you.'_

I knew that the danger was still out there, but for now I couldn't let that bother me. If it came for me it did, but right now I was living in the moment, loving the life that I knew would be a continuous fight.

I sat across from Lissa, as she requested, writing up the schedules for her staff.

I eyed her from across the table. She had purplish bags under her eyes and wrinkles etched her concentrated face. She had been like that for the last few weeks, working tirelessly on paperwork that only seemed to double in volume.

"Your majesty, have you been getting enough sleep?"

She didn't answer, but continued to mumble to herself.

"Your Majesty?"

Still nothing. Continued mumbling.

"Lissa." I snapped.

She turned up and eyed me carefully.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." I said, staring around at the guardians who had all but keeled over when I called the queen by her first name. "I'm ok." I finished.

"Are you ok?" I said after a few seconds of silence with an expectant tone.

She nodded, rubbing at her temple harshly.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a lot going on."

She then turned to me with a smile.

"Hey, its 12:00. Why don't we go to lunch? Just us?"

"Just us?"

She nodded happily and reached for my hand.

"Yea." She said. "We can do some shopping too."

I could feel it fluttering in the bond. She was happy, elated even to get out.

"Do you have time to go shopping?" I said as we walked out of the palace.

"Of course." She said, wrapping her arm around mine. "Besides, you need new clothes."

I looked down at my swollen belly and shivered at just how big I've gotten. She wasn't wrong. I did need new clothes.

"Maybe skip lunch." I said rubbing my stomach. "I'm starting to look like buddha."

"Nonsense." She said with a snort. "Rose, you are beautiful."

Not willing to go into a twenty-minute argument I accepted the compliment and we walked out into the spiraling city.

It was Dimitri's day off today. So, he was spending it with Christian. I'm glad he was getting some guy time in. I was desperate for a girl's day. We still had guardians travel with us though.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

I still hadn't liked blood. The reason for that was because I was carrying a little baby dhampir. My doctor confirmed that was the reason in the last appointment.

He assured me after I gave birth that I should have a steady Moroi diet.

Damn it. I would miss cheeseburgers.

"Maybe we can get a chicken sandwich and curly fries?"

"Sounds great." She said, rocking her body with mine.

After lunch, we went through the different shops in court and grabbed a few maternity outfits to help me throughout the next few months.

I wanted to get baby clothes too, but I had planned to do that with Dimitri on another day off.

I did, however, get a onesie that I just couldn't resist.

It said bad ass dhampir.

"Ok." She said, stopping when we got to a fountain.

"I kind of sort of have a surprise for you."

That must have been the flutter I felt through the bond, and now it was magnetized.

"Lissa, you've done enough."

"Oh stop." She said, wiping her hand in the air.

"Didn't you tell me that your wedding license is going to expire next month?"

With everything that is going on I totally forgot that our 90-day period was dwindling, and fast.

"Yes." I said in an apprehensive tone.

She grinned deeply, pulling me into a Moroi dress shop.

"Lissa, I don't think now is the best time to go dress shopping. They won't fit by the time Dimitri and I do get married."

I traced my fingers against a silk white dress, admiring the flattering sheer that lined the waist.

I then released it, seeing the price tag I almost hurled.

 _$2,000.00_

"Who said it would be a long time?" She said with a fang exposed smile. Excitement coursed through her and in the bond, I could feel it.

It was a lot like my training sessions with Jenessa, when I felt the magic in my fingertips.

"Don't grow anymore baby." She said, gripping my stomach. "At least until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I said, giving her a sideways glance.

"Well.." She said, twisting her small foot onto the marble floor.

"I've been working a lot so that I can take a day off tomorrow."

"Ok.." I said.

"And I was thinking that after work today You, Me, Christian, and Dimitri could head to Maine so you can tie the knot."

I opened my mouth to speak, clearly Lissa could sense a fight brewing.

"Rose, come-on it's perfect. Besides, you need two witnesses."

She was right. In Maine, it was law that two people, other than the person performing the ceremony had to sign as witnesses to our ceremony.

"Do you really think now is the best time?"

Immediately her smile faded and she frowned at me.

"Don't get me wrong Lissa. I am more than grateful, but with everything going on.."

She reached up to my mouth with her index finger, sealing the next words from leaking out of me.

"Rose, there is always something going on." She said. "Life is too short." Her face wrinkled. She waited until it was straight to speak again. "That's why you have to just go for it. Go for what you want."

"Does Dimitri know about this?"

She smirked devilishly.

 _Yes._

"Christian said something to him last week." She said, confirming my suspicions. "They are having a boy's day while you and I are having a girl's day."

"Dimitri was more than thrilled at the idea of tying the knot."

Seeing my silent surrender, she reached for the dress that I had picked out and pulled it off the rack.

"So, let's get you measured." She said ecstatically, clapping her hands.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the rest of the day.

In addition to clothes shopping and dress shopping Lissa had also scheduled us to have a hair and nail appointments at the salon in court.

Before, being that I used my hands a lot I went for just a plain, dull color, but since it was going to be me in the spotlight I decided to get a French manicure with detailing to match.

Lissa had chosen a grey color, to match the dress she had picked out for tomorrow.

It was grey, with a blue tulle skirt underneath. It looked stunning on her. Then again, with her pretty face she could have made a paper bag a fashion statement.

We walked out of court and in the palace with full bags and empty wallets.

Well, not empty, because come-on. This was the queen we were talking about.

Emptier.

We shuffled back into her room and put everything into the closets.

"I am going to get some more work done. Why don't you get some beauty rest?"

"I still have to finish the scheduling."

"You leave that to me." She said, lacing my arm with hers towards our room.

"Well I guess I could pack."

"Already taken care of." She said with a wave. "Your only concern is getting some sleep and not messing up this gorgeous hairstyle."

"Lissa, this is really sweet, but.."

"Good night Rose." She said firmly, but gently pushing me inside and shutting the door.

 _Oh, just you wait. I thought. It will be your turn soon._

I was too excited to get much sleep, though I had managed a bit. It only felt like moments before Lissa was back in my room.

"Hey." She said, shaking me gently. "It's time."

I looked at the clock. It was 5:00AM human time. Just about the time that the rest of the Moroi would be cuddled in their beds, and here Lissa was, dragging me out of mine.

"Good." She said, studying the loose waves that dangled down my shoulders. "You kept your hair nice."

"I have everything we need in our car." She said, skipping lightly.

"The boys are taking their own." She said, explaining when she saw my furrowed expression.

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

"No." She said, continuing to skip. "I'll sleep in the car." She shrugged.

"Lissa, maybe we should wait.."

"Maybe we shouldn't." She barked.

It was harsher than she intended, but when she didn't get a lot of sleep Lissa could get cranky.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping at the air. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just I want this for you. I am the reason that it didn't work out the first time. I won't be the reason now."

"Lissa, please don't do this because you feel responsible. You didn't do anything wrong."

She sighed and pulled me in for a hug. "You know I love you Rose, but you always put others before yourself."

She ripped apart from me, and placed her hands on my cheeks. "For once, do you think you can put yourself first?"

"Dimitri first." She finished.

"Yes, Lissa, for you I can do that." She rolled her eyes and sighed as we made our way to the car.

I pulled out my cell phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket.

As I suspected it was Dimitri.

 _Not allowed to see you before. Lissa's orders. Not happy._

I allowed a small breath of laughter to escape before typing him back.

 _I know, but what are we going to do? She is queen after all._

A few seconds later my phone buzzed again.

 _Treason?_

 _Yea right._ I replied. _My pregnant ass wouldn't do well in jail._

 _No, maybe not in jail, but I know exactly where your pregnant ass belongs._ _We are heading out now. I love you. Be safe._

 _I can only imagine the places where you would find my pregnant ass suitable comrade. I love you too. Be careful._

I closed my phone and pressed it against my chest as we made our way out of the gate. The boy's car following behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter#14

It was about a nine-hour drive to Maine from court in Pennsylvania.

The last time we came down here Dimitri had driven. I had no idea how to get through these roads, and neither did Lissa.

So, one of the guardians assigned to Lissa was in charge of driving.

He seemed nice enough, and certainly capable.

The seats were folded in the back, giving us plenty of room to stretch our legs.

Lissa was sleeping, snoring, actually.

After buying the onesie I had planned on showing Dimitri, but because of Lissa's ultimatum of not seeing each other until the wedding I hadn't been able to.

I had however, taken a picture of it right after I bought it. I was holding it up to my stomach and smiling. I sent the picture, hoping he wouldn't check it while driving.

 _We miss you_. I wrote underneath the photo.

Within seconds he wrote me back.

 _You're so beautiful. I Miss you both too. It's killing me not holding you in my arms._

 _You're not driving, are you?_

The screen showed dots that he was typing. Then they stopped, replaced by his text.

 _No Roza, I'm not driving. Christian is. Which is also killing me._

I chuckled and was about to type back when Lissa snatched the phone from me.

"Hey." I said. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Uhuh." She said comically. "Did you now?"

"You didn't say we couldn't text." I reminded her.

She sighed in surrender and handed the phone back to me.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

 _Glad you're not driving and being safe. Not sorry that you are actually listening to cool music._

That was the main reason that Dimitri liked to drive. He liked to have control of the music.

 _You should be._ He responded a few seconds later. _I am going deaf in here._

 _CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

 _Very funny Roza, we are almost there. I love you._

He was right. I gasped, and looked up as we took our exit.

 _I can't wait to see you. I love you too comrade._

I jittered in my seat watching as we pulled up to the parking lot.

"Wait. Lissa." I said, pointing to the third car that had pulled up. "Who's in there?" It's a wonder I didn't notice it before.

"It's a surprise." She said with a glint.

I raised my eyebrow at her. Damn, how many surprises could this girl give in one day?

"Are you ready?" Lissa said, clapping as she grabbed our dresses.

I nodded and we made our way out of the car. The boys were instructed to wait until we were inside.

However, the third car door opened, revealing people from back home who we loved.

Family.

First was my father; Abe Mazur. He was wearing a black and white suit with a red rose pinned to his chest.

He reached his arms out and I thought I was going to cry.

Scratch that. I did cry.

A lot.

"Well." He said. "What kind of wedding would it be if the bride's father wasn't here to give her away?"

He paused, wiping at a tear that had glazed his cheek, dismissing it with a deep grunt.

I fell into his open arms, taking in the scent of him. He smelled like aftershave and dark cologne.

"Daddy." I allowed myself the juvenile term to prick through my lips. I hadn't gotten to use it as a child, because I hadn't even known my father until recently.

"That Dimitri fellow." He said after releasing me. "I'll be honest, at first I wasn't sure about him. Wasn't sure if he was good enough for my little girl."

He paused, his eyes lighting up with the stretch of his lips.

"But I must say. The way he stood up for you. For his child. Your child. Rose, it was truly a sight to see. I can see how much he loves you."

"I love him too." I choked out.

Then one by one the rest of the third car piled out onto the parking lot.

Jenessa; Dimitri's half-sister. She looked breathtaking in her pink chiffon dress with matching heels. I waved, and she followed with a deep smile and wink. Olena; Dimitri's mother came out next. I met in Russia, after Dimitri had turned strigoi. She had a memorial service for him, and treated me like I was her own flesh and blood.

She was wearing an aqua dress with lace frills and a modest high neck line.

It was short notice, and I wasn't surprised not to see any of Dimitri's other sisters or family, but I was glad for those who could make it.

"Come on." Lissa, said, tugging me by the arm. "Let's go inside."

I nodded and we walked towards the door, but not before I turned to the car where Dimitri and Christian were still huddled inside.

Through the tinted windows I wondered if he was watching me.

I blew a kiss, just in case.

'I love you.' I mouthed.

We walked onto the porch of the Wolf Cove Inn, as indicated on the sign.

Located in Poland, MA it was gorgeous to say the least.

On the outside, it was a white house, (Honestly, it looked more like a mansion.) with black trim and shutters, with flowers bundled up around the front.

When I walked inside I took notice first of the hardwood floors throughout the first floor, turning and continuing up the stairs.

A quaint, rustic looking rug sat in the middle, topped by a table with a bouquet of red roses.

Beyond that was a small sitting room, and a receptionist desk, complete with a beaming receptionist.

"Welcome to Wolf Cove inn. How can I help you?"

Lissa returned the girls smile, and gave her the envelope with our marriage license.

She explained that we had a booking, and that it was under Belikov.

She tapped the keys on her computer, her face lighting up when she found it.

"The Intimate wedding and cocktail package?"

"That's right." Lissa said with a nod. "The one with up to 12 attendants being permitted?"

She nodded and rose from her seat.

"And you are doing the indoor lake view ceremony?" She asked.

Lissa turned to me and ushered. "Is indoor OK?"

I nodded, not really knowing what I was agreeing to. I was just happy to be marrying Dimitri. I could care less if it was in an alley behind a Mc Donald's, and I felt safe making the choice for the both of us. Knowing that he probably felt the same way.

"You know you were lucky to get this booking on such short notice. If it wasn't for the cancellation..."

She mumbled on about something to do with cheating couples and moved out from behind the desk.

I tugged on Lissa's arm.

"Lissa, this place is beautiful, but how much is this going to cost?" She shoved me away and gave me a sharp eye.

"Rose, don't worry." She snapped over her shoulder.

"She's right, you shouldn't worry." My father said with a sigh and placing his hand on my arm. "I already took care of the arrangements."

"Another reason I like your fellow so much." He chuckled. "He fought me about paying for it, but I insisted. After all, I am your father, it's my duty, and my right."

"I'll show you to the dressing rooms." The receptionist said, ushering out her arm to the long stretch of hallway.

"Well, this is where I leave you." He said with a salute. "Time to go give my son in law a pep talk."

I watched as he strutted off and sat on one of the couches in the sitting room, waiting for them to come inside.

"Thank you." Lissa said, while carrying our garment bags.

She directed Lissa and I to a room on the left.

I nodded and walked in with Lissa following close behind.

Along the sides of the wall were gigantic glass windows, looking out over to a stretch of vast lake. The sun hung high and danced its rays across the ripples.

There were small couches in the center, surrounding a fireplace.

"Sorry." She said, reaching into her purse for her phone. "I am just letting the boys know it's safe to come in."

She did and within seconds I heard the front door open and close.

My stomach swirled listening to Dimitri talk to Christian.

He was close, yet so far away.

Then a thought crossed my mind, and I felt myself tense.

"Oh shit. Lissa, I don't have a ring for Dimitri."

"Don't worry." She said, helping me step in and zip up my dress. I was thankful that it hadn't been a struggle. "We can pick one out."

"Wait, you can do that here?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Not normally." She said with a sigh. "But being queen I called people, and they got some other people."

"Long story short." She said, meeting my ruffled gaze. "I got a jeweler from court to come on site so that you could pick out a ring for Dimitri, and he gets to pick one out for you."

"Separately." She said in a distinct harsh tone.

Lissa looked at her phone when it dinged again.

"Good." She said to me. "The boys are in the dressing room."

She squeaked, and turned me to face the mirror.

The dress hung on me perfectly, the sheering flattered and flattened my stomach all at once, but it wasn't overly tight, giving me room to breathe.

And it was low cut, showing off my bountiful breast, but without being too slutty.

Lissa attached a bird cage style veil into my hair, careful not to untangle any curls.

"It's perfect." She said, jumping and clapping in the air.

Quickly she got into her own dress. I helped her with the zipper.

"Ok." She said, digging through her bag and holding out a small box.

"Lissa, what's this?" I said. She stretched it out to me. Hesitantly, I opened it.

Inside it concealed a pair of earrings. They were bordered in white gold, wrapping around a blue sapphire.

I recognized them right away. Lissa and I would play dress up with these when we were young.

They were her mother's earrings.

"No." I said shutting the box and handing it back. "Lissa, they are gorgeous, but I can't."

"Yes." She said, shoving them back to me. "You can."

"Your something blue." She said with a shrug.

"Lissa." I said, trying not to let the tears leak that caught in my throat. "I don't know what to say."

She cried and soon I had joined in.

"Thank you." I said, muffling into her shoulder.

"You're welcome Rose." She said, rubbing my back.

"Oh no." She pulled apart from me with a scolding tone. "Rose Marie Hathaway, you're ruining your makeup."

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she touched up my eyes.

After finishing our primping and picking a ring we were finally allowed into the lobby area.

I had chosen a white gold band with black edging. I was glad that was at least one thing I was permitted to pay for. After all, it was a symbol of my devotion to him. It was my right. I thought, echoing my father's sentiments.

Dimitri, Christian, and the rest of the group were inside the room, waiting for us to arrive.

"Are you ready?" She said, squeezing my hand.

I was more than ready.

I nodded and she opened the door, only enough to let her sneak through.

My father then approached, and took my arm.

Then he turned to me with a thoughtful gaze.

He reached into the folds of his jacket, and like Lissa pulled out a small box.

I studied it for a moment, and then turned back to him.

"When your mother and I were first dating I gave this to her."

He opened it, revealing a white gold crescent moon shaped necklace with a small heart dangling from the top. It was surrounded, by a small garden of diamond clusters.

"Oh daddy." I said, holding the charm as he laced the chain around my neck.

"Consider it your something borrowed." He said with a tear splitting voice. "But keep it after. Your mother would have wanted you to have it."

"And I know." He finished. "That despite your rocky relationship she would have wanted to be here, and she loved you Rose. So much. I know she had a funny way of showing it, but she cared about you, and she just wanted what was best for you."

I nodded, keeping my gaze down so that I wouldn't cry anymore.

I cleared my throat and brought my arm back around his.

"Thank you, daddy." I said beneath a swallow of tears.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, and a few seconds after Abe knocked the doors opened.

The pews were modestly filled with our guests. I smiled at them as my father led me forward, at the end of the aisle Dimitri stood waiting. Christian stood next to him. Across from Lissa.

He was wearing a black suit and white dress shirt. Not much different than his guardian uniform, except he had a red vest and black tie.

He also had a white rose pinned to his chest.

His body was stiff at first, but when he looked at me he softened, his brown eyes fogging with impeding tears.

 _Oh no comrade. If you cry I'll cry._

I choked back tears as I approached the front.

Dimitri held my gaze until I made it to him. He then entwined our arms together and we faced the officiant.

"You look beautiful Roza." He said, arching close so that he couldn't hear us.

"Thanks comrade." I whispered, dragging my eyes down his delectable frame. "You look so handsome."

He smiled and kissed my hand.

I waited patiently until he got to the part with the rings.

I looked over to Lissa who had handed me Dimitri's ring.

I then turned and faced Dimitri who smiled devilishly with my ring in his hand.

 _Something was up._

"Now I understand that you have written your own vows Mr. Belikov."

"Yes, that's correct." He replied without turning away from me.

 _Shit._

Dimitri cleared his throat, allowing his voice an even boom.

"Roza, I promise to love you for as long as I have the privilege. For as long as this life will allow. I promise to nurture you, support you, and to stand by you when things get tough. I promise that in our struggles to fight alongside you, and not against you. I love you Rose Hathaway. I'm yours. Forever."

He slid the ring onto my finger and followed it with a kiss.

It was a beautiful. A small white gold band with red lining, matching the rubies on my engagement ring.

 _Shit I didn't write vows._

"Dimitri." I said, holding the ring in my hand.

"I promise to devote myself to you and love you fully. I promise to always have faith in you, and to support you through whatever lies ahead for us."

"I love you Dimitri Belikov. I'm yours. Forever." I said, just before sliding the ring on his finger. Then mimicking his gesture, I followed up with a kiss.

After our vows, the minister gave us permission to kiss and with a dip Dimitri pressed his lips on mine.

We walked out hand and hand, Lissa and Christian slowly trailing behind us, giggling. Followed by the rest of our guests.

Part of the package deal was that we were able to have a short reception on their sun porch.

That hour passed in a breeze with appetizers, cocktails (which I didn't drink) and at some point, we must have cut into our two-tier cake.

That hour was really a blur to me, but one thing I'll never forget was the look on Dimitri's face while he held me and showed me off.

It was like I was a treasure, the greatest thing he had found in this world, and for me, I felt the same.

I couldn't believe he was mine, and I was his.

The rest of our guests left after saying tearful goodbyes and wishing us well.

"Lissa, thank you so much for everything." I said, ripping my hand away from my husband for a moment to hug my best friend in the parking lot. "You're welcome." She said with a smirk. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, I guess we will see you back at court in a few hours?"

Lissa laughed and shook her head.

"No silly. You have reservations here.

Christian did it." She finished, placing her hands on his chest. "You have three days and two nights."

"I don't want to see you in court for at least three days."

I opened my mouth to protest but she shushed me.

 _What the hell? I just got shushed._

I could feel the rumbles of Dimitri's laughter press onto my back as if he was thinking the same thing.

"But what everything back home? You need me." I said when she turned her back.

She spun around.

"Three days." She said again firmly, while holding up three fingers.

"Take a lesson man." Christian said, holding out his hand to shake Dimitri's.

"That's how you shut down Rose."

"Noted." Dimitri replied, shaking Christian's hand.

Playfully I smacked him on the shoulder, and he laughed, bringing me close to him.

After their exchange, he reached around to grab Lissa and walked her to the car.

She waved right before they got inside and Christian started the engine.

Dimitri's hand moved down to the small of my back, urging me back inside after they pulled out.

"Well Mrs. Belikov, shall we?"

We walked up the porch, past the two swings and small bundle of flowers that lined the front. He opened the door for me and followed, but not before he cracked a delicious smack to my ass.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter#15

(Rated M, just saying. It's their wedding night. Of course there's sex… LOL :0 )

(Disclamer: The song Say you won't let go is not owned by me. It's written by Neil Richard Ormandy / James Arthur / Steve Solomon. Sung by James Arthur. It's not my song. I'm just borrowing it.) Great song! Love it, and when I heard it I thought it was perfect! 😊

"Make love to me." I begged, after he set me down on the bed.

With our fight, and my mom's funeral it felt like an eternity, too long since my body had been joined with his. In all reality it hadn't been that long, but my body always hungered for his. I always felt deprived when he wasn't deep inside of me.

"Oh, don't worry." He said with a hungry gaze. "I plan on making love to you for hours Roza."

My body shivered in delight.

"But first." He said, reaching over to a desk and pulling out a small remote. "I want to dance with my wife."

He pushed a button, and a small radio played with a song that I recognized right away.

James Arthur, say you won't let go.

"One perk to having Christian drive." He said, as he ushered his hand out to me. "I found a song from this time period that I actually like."

"Told you." I said, taking his hand as he led me to the middle of the room. "Our music isn't all bad."

He laughed, pulling me close to him and swaying with me.

 _I met you in the dark. You lite me up._

 _You made me feel as though I was enough._

For a moment, the music faded. I focused on his breath. The way his chest rose with each precious one that moved through him.

This was real. He was mine.

"Dimitri, I love you."

He gripped tighter to me and reached his face down to kiss my head.

"I love you."

 _I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know. Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go._

"I'm never going to let go of you Roza." He promised.

I reached up to his face and laid a kiss to his lips. It was soft, but in it I exposed the raw desire I had inside.

He cupped my face, letting a bit of desire leak into my mouth, but I could tell he was holding back.

He wanted to dance first.

"Patience Roza." He said pulling apart, but I could tell he was just as anxious as I was.

I sighed, surrendering and allowing him to continue to dance with me.

 _I'll take the kids to school. Wave them goodbye. And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night._

I pulled his body closer. Desperately needing the contact. I loved this. How romantic he could be, but when it came to making love he was an animal, fueled by instinct and desire.

 _I'm so in love with you, and I hope you know. Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold._

After the song was over he lifted me, placing me back on the bed.

He drew deep kisses to my mouth, reaching for my tongue with his.

I moaned at his touch, and gripped my fingers into his scalp.

"Dimitri." I cried, when he reached his lips to my neck.

He sucked desperately onto my skin, boiling my desire.

"Oh god." I said, when he reached his hand to cup my breast.

I still had my wedding dress on.

I grabbed his other hand and put it in between my legs.

He pulled it back up and separated his face from mine.

"Sh.." He said in a nurturing tone. "Roza, we will get there. Nice and slow."

"I can't. Dimitri, I can't wait." I was breathless, stemming with selfish want.

He rose from the bed and walked off in front of it.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

"Shh.." He said, placing his index finger to his lips.

Without taking his eyes off me he reached for the buttons on his jacket. Slowly separating the fabric from his body. He then moved to his shoes, and tossed them casually on the floor.

I licked my lips, watching as he continued the slow separation, until he was just in his white dress shirt and black pants.

He was giving me a show.

I sat up and reached for my zipper in the back, pulling it down to pull my dress off.

He held out his hand. I tossed it to him and he gripped it.

I expected him to just put it in the closet, but he didn't

Instead he groaned, and sniffed at the fabric.

"It smells like you Roza." He growled. "Makes me want you so bad."

"Take me." I said breathless and lying flat on the mattress in my bra and panties.

I waited, expecting his body to climb on top of me, but instead I was greeted by the high ceiling of our suite.

I looked up with a frown.

"No." He said. "None of that Roza."

He licked his lips and unhinged the buttons of his dress shirt.

Again, abnormally slow.

I reached down to my groin and rubbed at my aching clit.

He stopped immediately, watching me intently.

"Roza, what are you doing?"

"Please." I shot through a clenched jaw. "I can't wait anymore."

I threw my head back and moaned as the waves of pleasure tore through me.

I loved that he was being romantic, but right now I needed him to fuck me.

"Look at me Roza."

I turned my head back up to him and removed my fingers.

"Did I say stop?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you to touch yourself, but don't look away from me."

I placed my hand back down and continued the movements to my groin.

I continued to watch him. His face grew dark, and he smiled with hunger.

"And don't cum." He warned. "Not yet."

He then proceeded, in a faster pace to remove his dress shirt and pants. Then his boxers, exposing his large member.

Every cell in my body ignited when he climbed on top of me, pulling to the spot where our skin made sweet contact.

He pulled my hands out and placed them at the top of the bed.

He held both of my small hands in his massive fist.

I moaned, feeling his soft flesh rub against my thigh.

With his other hand, he moved to my groin and rubbed circles into my clit.

I called out and threw my head back.

He tssked and stopped.

"I told you. I want you looking at me."

I turned and he continued his rageful pattern to my center.

"Ahh.. Dimitri." I cried, gyrating with need.

"Roza." He moaned into my skin.

I struggled in the hold he still had on my hands. Wanting desperately to reach out and touch him.

"What's wrong love?" He said with an amused smile. "Do you want something?"

"Touch." I groaned, not able to shove out more than one word at a time beneath forceful breaths. "You. _Ahh.._ Want."

He smiled and released me hands. I reached down to his crotch and rubbed at it tenderly, but with enough force for him to feel my craving.

He groaned, and dipped his fingers into my hungry flesh.

Then, as if calling to the orgasm from inside he made beckoning motions with his fingers.

"Ahh.. Fuck.." I cried.

He growled, regretfully removing his fingers from me and urging my hand away from him.

"What, no comrade. What are you..?"

He grabbed me and rolled us, forcing me on top of him.

"Roza." He called again. He grabbed my hips, forcing the tremble between my thighs to align with his steel erection.

He grinded against my clit with teeth clenching force.

"Dimitri." I growled, throwing my head back.

The contact was hefty, and so sweet to my tempting core.

"Take it Roza." He said, pointing his cock to my entrance and swirling the head of it around my lips. "It's yours. I'm yours."

Slowly I melted into him, cascading my arousal onto his manhood.

His body arched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His mouth drawing out an o in a symbol of total satisfaction.

He grabbed at my hips and pressed against me, forcing me to take the last inches of him.

I moaned at the deep heavy contact he had made with my swirling cortex.

He grabbed my hips, pacing my thrusts. They were quick with desperate need and longing.

"Oh my god." I cried, throwing my head back.

The fullness of him was maddening. My hungry flesh gripped against him, holding on for dear life while he continued to rock me.

"Roza." He moaned, his eyes glazed over in affection, but in the backlash, I could still see a whisper of the animal passion.

"You're so beautiful like this. Your body is so amazing Roza."

He grunted, and threw his head back with a loud cry.

Anyone within a 5-mile radius would have heard him.

Oh well. I thought, it's our wedding night.

I couldn't take it anymore. He was hitting all the right spots, with a forceful drive and teeth shattering tempo.

He was in deep, surrounding my whipping cortex.

I was going to cum.

Hard.

"Dimitri. I'm cumming." I cried, shaking violently.

"Go Roza." He said with a heavy breath. "I'm right behind you."

My essence dipped, shuttering when he gave me his last thundering pound.

"Dimitiri." I screamed.

"Roza." He called back.

He lingered for a few seconds more before pulling out of me and resting his face on my chest.

I smiled, contented, feeding my fingers through his sweaty brown locks.

The next night (day vampire time) I woke up exhausted and sore, but in a good way. Dimitri was cuddled next to me, wrapping his arms gently around me.

"I love you Roza Belikov." He uttered. "So much."

"I love you too." I said beneath a yawn. "More than you'll ever know."

He splayed his fingers on my abdomen and laid a kiss to the swell.

"And thank you." He said. "For our child."

"Hey, I can't take all the credit."

He laughed and laid a kiss to my forehead. "No, I guess you can't."

We cuddled like that for a few moments in wedded bliss until my stomach growled.

"Damn it. Why does that always happen at the worst time?" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Let's get you and our baby something to eat." He said, pulling away from me, but not before laying a kiss to my bare back.

I sat up and frowned, watching his naked ass cheeks swish with the steps that he was taking to separate us.

He then turned and regarded me with a cock-eyed stare.

"Roza, what's wrong love?"

"Come back." I said, rubbing at the bed and giving him my best sexy pout. "I want you with me."

His smile ripped his cheeks and reached up to his eyes.

"Roza my love. I'll only be a moment. I'm just getting something to eat."

He paused, turning to the small fridge in the room and then back to me.

"What do you want? I had a few things brought up to the room."

He turned away from me and reached inside.

"Did you get donuts?"

He shifted his eyes back around and chuckled.

"My darling Rose, of course I did. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't know my wife's sweet tooth inside and out?"

"A terrible one." I said with a chuckle. "But you do, so you're not."

He came back with a plate full of donuts and sank beside me.

"I'd also be a terrible husband." He said, motioning to the plate in his other hand, which contained a heaping helping of meats, cheeses, and vegetables. "If I didn't encourage substantial items to eat."

"You're a wonderful husband. I love you." I said, puckering my lips against him for a kiss. "I love you too." He said just before he crashed his lips on mine.

The fierceness of the kiss drove on, setting a new blaze to our bodies.

Without breaking the contact, he set both plates onto the bed and whispered sweet longing against my mouth.

The food long forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter#16

Somewhere between the countless hours of love making we had finally found sleep.

Enough to wake up somewhat coherent the next day.

Dimitri was more than excited to check out the willow's flea market, which was only five minutes from the hotel.

One of the workers had told us about it when we finally climbed out of our little love nest.

I imagine that they were anxious to distract us with something that kept us from slamming each other's brains out.

They had to clean the room sometime.

So, with a fresh smile ripping to our cheeks we walked outside.

The sun was fierce, and Dimitri was more than attentive to my new Moroi status.

He motioned me to turn, rubbing lotion to my back.

His hands were graceful, calloused, but still the friction felt good against my smooth skin.

I moaned and he whispered playfully in my ear.

"Keep moaning like that Mrs. Belikov and I'll take you right back upstairs."

"Hmm... please." I said, turning and placing my arms around his neck.

I touched my lips with his, sensually licking in his mouth. Exploring the minty fresh terrain that coated his mouth.

With a growl, he broke us apart and rubbed my shoulders, and coated the rest of my skin.

"Come Roza, let's check out the market."

I nodded and he reached for my hand and opened a white lace umbrella.

Willows Flea Market had been labeled the largest flea market in all of Maine, and when I got there I could see why.

There were three floors, each just as big as the last, carrying trinkets, toys, antiques, and just about everything that you could possibly imagine.

They even had an impressive stock of music. Nothing that would have suited my taste. However, Dimitri was enjoying himself.

Without releasing my hand Dimitri fingered his way through some of the old albums.

His eyes were intent, lighting up when he crossed an album that peaked his interest.

"Get it." I said, rocking his body with mine.

He turned to me and smiled.

"I don't think you would like it Roza. It's not exactly your taste."

"So what?" I said, reaching out and grabbing it without looking at it. "You don't like any of the music that I like. You hate it, remember?"

"Not everything." He said, his eyes coated with memories of our wedding night. When he danced with me.

I smiled, picturing him sway with me, and the sweet way his hands dangled against my waist.

"True." I said with a nod. "You like our song."

"Yes." He said, twisting his now free hand in my hair. "I love our song."

I laid a light peck to his lips, and he followed, careful not to make a scene in front of the bustling market.

I didn't really feel like getting arrested for indecent exposure.

I smiled and handed it back to him.

"Get it comrade."

He had just reached for it, but I pulled back.

"Roza, what are you?"

"On second thought." I said, reaching over him for a tag, which was needed for the cashier, as instructed by the sign that hung above the shelf.

"Let me get it for you."

He shook his head, and held his hand back out. "No Roza, that's very sweet, but I don't need you to buy me anything."

"Well you don't really 'need'." I said drawing out the last word. "To buy it either. It's because I want to. You've been so sweet, and attentive to me. Please let me get this for you."

"I'm your husband." He said in a matter of fact tone. "It's my job."

"Well then, I guess I get to play the part of good wife."

I released his hand and kissed his cheek before skipping off to the register.

After paying the lady, we walked to an indoor eating area to grab some lunch.

Dimitri ordered himself a cheese steak and fries. I opted for a bacon cheddar burger. After we paid and collected our food we sat down at one of the benches.

He smiled, watching me take my first big bite of the glorious greasy concoction.

"Sorry." I said wiping my mouth. "Am I totally grossing you out?"

He rose his eyebrow and took my hand.

His tongue lapped at my fingers, at the spots where grease had dripped onto them.

Each whip of his tongue sent a wave of desire coursing through me.

"No, not at all Roza." He said with a deep sigh once he had finished. "I love watching you eat. Watching you feed our child."

He then reached for his cheesesteak and took his first bite.

I watched him in awe for a moment before returning to the meaty goodness.

After lunch, we strutted off towards a deli counter and Dimitri ordered a pound of ham, cheese, and turkey. He also grabbed some rolls.

"For the hotel room." He explained. "Also, I was thinking." He said with a glint.

"There's a place I want to take you to for dinner."

"Where?" I asked as he was collecting the small sandwich bags after paying and placed them in the basket.

"It's called rattlesnake mountain." He said, it's supposed to be gorgeous, especially in the evening, when the sun is setting."

"There's a bit of a walk though." He warned. "Only about a mile. We don't have to go there." He continued. "There are other places we could picnic."

I already felt exhausted thinking about it, but at the same time I needed to stay in shape, and it couldn't be that bad, right? Only a mile. I could handle that. Hell, I used to run laps back at ST. Vladmirs.

Seeing my hesitation, he continued. "Only if you're up for it."

"Do you want to go just because of the name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a tone that implied he knew exactly what I meant.

I laughed, lacing my arm with his and curling up to him.

He fidgeted, just to move his arm so I could have access to cuddle to his midsection.

He placed his arm around me and with a kiss to my head we made our way out of the market.

Right by the door I took view of a jewelry stand, eying a particularly beautiful necklace.

It was silver, and had a charm that looked a lot like a stake.

The charm went straight down into a soft point, accented by silver swirls.

It made me think of the old days. Before I turned Moroi. It really hadn't been that long, only a few months, but it felt like an eternity, the months passing quicker with change instead of time itself.

He stopped, halting us both, and followed my eyeline.

"It's beautiful Roza." He said, reaching out to the pendant and dressing his fingers along the edge.

"I'll get it for you." He offered. "If you want it."

I shook my head and looked back up at him with a smile.

"Nah comrade, truth be told it's not really my taste."

That was a lie. The only thing I felt was distasteful was the $75.00 price tag.

It wasn't that he couldn't afford it, or that I couldn't, but I couldn't see spending that kind of money on a necklace. Not when I could use that to buy clothes, or other things for the baby.

"Not you're taste?" He said with a deep chuckle. "You're so full of it." He snorted, pulling me to the door.

We made it out to the car. Even though it was only five minutes from the hotel he insisted on driving.

He put the things in the back, after helping me into the passenger's seat.

He sighed, rummaging through our bag.

"Comrade. What's wrong?" I said, eying him through the rear-view mirror.

"The deli. They made a mistake." He said with a grunt. "I don't have the turkey." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be back. Stay here." He ordered, without answering my question.

I nodded, but dove for the back when he strutted away.

As I suspected, the turkey, ham, and cheese were safe in the confines of the cooler.

I laughed, and quickly readjusted myself into the seat, and clicked the seatbelt back into place.

He walked up to the car with an amused expression on his gorgeous face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter#17

"Please comrade, let me try." I said when we were back in our freshly cleaned hotel room.

It was near dinner time, about 6:00PM.

He shook his head, a stiff line pressed against his lips.

"No Roza, Truthfully, I should have never suggested we do it. It was selfish of me to ask you to make a hike like that when you are pregnant. There are plenty of other places we can go for a picnic."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "But I can do it. Please."

"Let me try." I finished in a whiney tone.

He pressed his hands up to my chin, forcing my face back up to meet his.

He wiped at a stray tear and rubbed circles against my cheeks.

"Darling, I am more than confident in your abilities."

"We could come back for our one-year anniversary, and we can try after the baby." He assured me. Seeing my dejected expression.

"Please?" I followed.

"Roza." He said in a firm tone. "I am not just thinking of you."

He turned to my stomach and then back to me. "I would feel much better knowing that I am keeping our baby safe."

Surrender seized me, and I blinked back tears as he carried a basket in one hand and clasped my hand in the other.

Instead of the 'treacherous' mile hike to Rattlesnake mountain we instead opted for a lawn lakeside patio picnic, overlooking Tripp lake.

It was beautiful. The sun was just setting when we got there and left a cherry whisper of the sun against the ripples.

Dimitri set the basket down and sat next to me on the bench, facing the lake.

He then laid a kiss to my head before pulling out the food.

"Do you want mustard?" He asked, holding a knife.

"You don't have to do that. I can make my own."

"Again Roza." He said. "I have no doubt in your capabilities. I want to spoil you. I want to be a good husband."

"You are." I said pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're the best husband ever."

"And you are going to be an amazing father to our baby. I love you so much."

"Speaking of spoiling." He said with a cheerful glint. "I have something for you."

He wiped his hands on a napkin before reaching into the basket.

I rose my eyebrow and watched as he placed a black box in front of me.

"Open it."

I opened it, and as I expected to see the necklace from the market was gleaming back up at me.

"Comrade." I said, dressing my fingers on the point. "It's gorgeous."

I turned to him and laid another kiss to his lips.

He met it, and pulled me in deeper.

"Thank you." I said when he pulled me back breathless. "But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He said with a shrug.

He removed the necklace and ordered me to turn. I did, and gripped my hair so he could clasp it.

He draped his arms down my shoulders, and kissed my neck where I had the promise mark and molnija marks.

"Do you ever miss it?"

I couldn't turn towards him. Not without small stabbing clusters crashing against my chest.

So, I waited until I could lift the heaviness.

I didn't want him lifting that sorrow with me. He would just feel guilty. Like it was his fault that I was moroi. It wasn't, and I would never blame him. No one was to blame. This is where life had taken me, taken us now. I had no regrets.

I turned back, when I felt safe to.

"Yes, a little." I dressed my face with a small smile and shrugged. "But if I was still a dhampir I would miss this." I touched my stomach and etched small circles onto the swell. "I would miss us."

Yes, I missed the action of being a dhampir. I missed being a guardian, getting to spar and kick someone's ass, but this life. It's worth the sacrifice.

Besides, once I had the baby I could go back to it. Whipping Lissa's guardians into shape and keeping them on their toes.

That's how would get to keep her safe now, by making sure her protection was strong.

"Dimitri Belikov, you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You and our baby. I love you so much. Thank you for this life."

I wanted to reassure him how happy I was, not only that but it was the truth. He was the thing worth fighting for. The life worth fighting for.

"Oh Roza." He gripped at my cheeks and pulled me into his kiss.

I melted into his lips and moaned desperately when he pulled me in deeper.

I couldn't get close enough to him.

I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around his midsection.

He grumbled in satisfaction, tracing his fingers in my hair.

Then he pulled apart, heaving large gulps of breath and looked at me.

There were fresh tears in his eyes.

"I'm so lucky Roza, to have you and our child."

I smiled, wiping at them and kissing the trails.

He closed his eyes and moaned.

"You keep moaning like that Mr. Belikov, and I'll take you right back upstairs."

He laughed, before nuzzling up to my neck.

"Please." He begged, running tracks of his fingers down my back.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, allowing him free access to mark me with his kisses.

He took full advantage. He moved my hair aside, scorching my skin with his hot breath.

After leaving heated kisses to my skin he pulled back and fixed my hair, draping it back down my shoulders.

"We should eat." He said with a grumble to even his gasping tone. "If we keep going like that I'm not going to be able to stop myself from making love to you."

"Why stop?" I said with a pout.

His eyes glistened and a humorous smile prayed on his lips.

"Trust me Roza, for what I have planned you're going to need all the energy you can get."

My sex trembled and a chill ran up my spine.

Damn, this man was just pure sex in a duster.

"Now eat." He said, pushing the plate towards me.

I smiled, taking the plate that he had started and spreading mustard onto the open face of the roll.

We sat there until the sun dropped into the horizon, cascading each other in our arms.

I didn't get much sleep that night.

Nothing to do with our love making, though there was plenty of that.

No, this was after. Something dark and twisted, lurking in the shadows in the back of my head.

"Rose."

I turned, meeting a pair of green eyes.

They thundered down my frame, and pointed to the swell.

"I'm sorry Rose, but it has to happen this way."

Adrian sauntered closer, illuminating from the shadows. Behind him Jesse Zeklos popped into view.

He held tight to a sword and swung it in my direction.

I backed up, the wind of the blade whipped against my face.

"I don't want to have to kill you Rose." He said in a menacing tone. "I just want your baby."

"No. You can't." I reached in the pockets of my sweatpants, but couldn't find my stake. Or any weapon for that matter.

Helpless, I moved to separate us, but eventually I hit the end.

I traced my fingers along the side of the dark. It felt like glass, like a window.

I wondered if I could break it.

I clenched my fist and slammed against it.

Fire shot through my hand. Other than that, the limb itself felt unbroken. I sprayed my fingers out, just to make certain.

Nope, not broken.

Jesse looked up when the world shook. When it stopped he moved his violent blue glare back to me.

"Sorry Rose, you're going to have to do better than that."

He charged for me and swung again.

I draped my arm over my stomach in a protective fashion.

The bite of the blade sliced open my arm, leaving it gaping and bleeding.

With all my force, I shoved against him.

He stumbled backwards. Within seconds he was back on his feet and walking towards me again.

"No." An authoritative voice called. "You won't hurt her."

I turned, seeing Lissa standing there, but she wasn't alone.

Something was hunched beside her. I couldn't see, because her towering frame was too tall to look past.

I turned to Jesse, ready to strike again, but soon arms wrapped around me.

I struggled in Adrian's hold, and watched as Jesse stalked towards Lissa, clenched tight to his blood thirsty blade.

"This is for the best little dhampir." He cooed. "Oh, well I guess I can't call you that anymore. Can I?" He laughed in my ear.

"Why are you doing this? You helped us Adrian."

"Strigoi slut." He said, as if my question was unheard.

I called out to my magic, drawing it to my limbs.

I shot it out of me in forceful tethers.

Shocked he released me and fell to the floor.

With Adrian temporarily stunned I know had an opportunity to help Lissa.

But it was too late.

She didn't even try to defend herself.

Jesse drew back, stabbing her right in the abdomen.

Lissa's body fell to the floor.

"Noo.." My voice came out like a beckoning, ripping through the silence.

"Roza, Roza." I could hear his voice. Dimitri. It was frantic, tugging at my chest.

"Comrade. Where are you?" I called, looking into the darkness.

"Roza, wake up."

"Mommy?"

I turned just before I woke up to a little brown-haired girl that Lissa was standing next to.

She was pale and had red eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter#18

Dimitri brought me back to reality with forceful kisses to my face, neck, and shoulders.

He held me while I sobbed, whispering Russian words to me that I couldn't have hoped to understand, even if I was fully awake.

I flicked my eyes open. My husband's face wrinkled with concern and he regarded me with a soft caramel gaze.

"Roza, what happened?"

He rubbed at my arm, and I winced when he touched a sore spot.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He said, his voice raising with frantic pleas. "Where are you hurt?"

Before I could answer him, he ripped off our covers. I shivered against the traumatic change of temperature.

He pulled back and studied my arm.

It was bleeding, ripped open in a perfect horizontal slice.

"Roza, how did that happen?"

I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. What had happened in the dream, it was real.

And Lissa… Oh god... she was dead.

My heart twisted and clenched tight in my chest.

My breaths came in sharp and jagged, and left the same way. Leaving me starving for oxygen.

Dimitri pulled my eyes to face him and placed one of my hands on his bare chest.

"Roza, breath baby. Follow me."

I focused all my energy on the sounds of his body, tuning out the world and only counting his breath.

I mimicked his motions, my chest following the slow beats that his did.

Within seconds I could feel my chest lightening and my head de fogging.

"Good Roza." He kissed the hand he was holding and then gently placed it on the bed. "I'm going to go get a first aid kit. I'll only be a moment."

Being a guardian Dimitri was always prepared for the worst. So, it didn't surprise me to see that he had packed a first aid kit.

He reached into his bag and pulled it out then returned to sit with me on the bed.

He whipped back a bit of his hair so that he could see what he was doing, but it was useless, his hair fell right back over his eyes.

I reached my uninjured hand out and coated my fingers in the silkiness of his stubborn strands.

He bit his lip and gently rubbed antibiotic ointment on my arm. He then ripped open a sterile bandage and placed it on top, then wrapped it in gauze.

Once he was finished he closed it, put it back where he found it and sank back next to me.

"Lissa…" I said with a flair of urgency. "I have to call her."

"Roza my love, it's late. It's ok. She's ok." He said, trying to reassure me. "I want you to try to get back to sleep."

She should be awake. It was only the beginning of the vampire day.

I shook my head, tears forcefully draining out of me. I was drowning in them, choking on the remains that my body couldn't handle.

He caressed my head and kissed my hair.

"No, you don't understand." I said beneath a hard sniffle. "I had a nightmare. She died. She was stabbed."

"Roza, it was just a dream." He said waving it off.

"No." I said, once again the tears cascading out of me.

"This happened in my dream too." I raised my freshly bandaged arm and then let it sink back down.

"Please, just let me talk to Lissa, and then I promise I will go back to bed."

Knowing all too well that I wouldn't' give in he nodded. He reached for his phone on the end table and handed it to me.

I scrolled through his contacts until I came to Lissa Dragomir.

I forcefully hit dial. Internally screaming at every ring that went unanswered.

"Dimitri?" She said frantically. "I've been trying to call Rose."

"Lissa, it's me."

"Thank god." She calmed, her voice rushing with relief when she heard mine.

"Are you OK?"

"Yea." I said. "I just had a nightmare."

She paused for a moment but then broke the silence, it shattered with her urgency.

"Yea, I know. I saw it. I got pulled into you. I didn't try to."

I wasn't angry. I was well aware of how the bond worked. I knew she couldn't help it. Many a times I got pulled into Lissa's body randomly. It was usually during moments of extreme emotion.

My heart lurched and I sank up in bed, allowing my feet to dangle on the edge.

I could feel Dimitri's stare focus on me intently.

"What did you dream about?" She said before I could ask anything else.

"It was Jesse." I said looking at Dimitri. "And Adrian. They attacked me. Tried to hurt the baby."

His eyes squinted and his lips curled, exposing his fangs.

I rubbed at his chest, making circles above his heart.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, before returning it to its former place on his chest.

"Jesse sliced my arm, and I woke up with a cut."

I thought at first that I we had lost connection. I pulled back on the phone. Her name was still displayed and the time ticked on with our conversation.

Satisfied I continued.

"Then Jesse. He killed you. He stabbed you in the stomach."

"Shit Rose." She replied. "I saw it too, and when I came back I had a terrible sharp pain in my abdomen."

I shivered and closed my eyes. I took a calming breath so my anxiety wouldn't leak to my voice.

"And there was a little girl. She called me mommy."

Dimitri's gaze widened in disbelief and his mouth hung slightly ajar.

"Yea, I saw her too. She was standing next to me."

I wanted to hang up with her and talk to Dimitri, his face was etched with so many questions, but I wanted to make sure she wasn't alone.

"Is Christian with you?"

"Yes, he's going to go with me to the feeders and then I am going to try to get more work done."

"Yea, we are going to try to go back to bed. If you need anything give us a call."

"You too." She said. "Love you."

"Love you too. Take it easy."

With that she hung up. I gave the phone back to Dimitri. He placed it on the table and opened his arms to me.

I dove in, relieved when he draped us with a blanket.

"So,your dream then?" He said after a few seconds. "It was real."

"Seems to be." I said holding up my arm

"And the little girl?" He said with a bit of a worshiping tone. "What did she look like?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter#19

I looked deep into the pools of my husband's curious eyes.

"She was beautiful." I said with a cautious tongue. It was true, even as a strigoi I found the girl to be quite enchanting.

He arched his perfectly shaped eyebrow in my direction, his chest rumbled with the authority of his laughter.

"I don't doubt that Roza. After all she's apart of you."

"Us." I interrupted.

He gave a kiss to my head before continuing. "But specifically. What did she look like? What color was her hair? Was she short, tall?"

"What color were her eyes?" He finished with a flair.

I bit my lip, deciding whether I should try to fall asleep or if I should just answer him.

With a sigh, I decided that I needed to face this. I couldn't lie to my husband, no matter how much it might hurt him.

Or avoid it all together.

"Well, she had brown hair like yours." I said, as I gave my fingers a twist in his smooth locks.

He smiled and let his own hands play with the falling strands of my hair.

"And?" He said in a bit of an anxious tone. "What else? Please Roza, tell me more."

"She was pale. And…"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then opened them.

"Had red eyes."

His smile sagged and formed into a frown.

"But it was just a dream." I said, reaching out to cup his face.

He scoffed and directed his eyes to my arm. "Yes, and I suppose it was just a dream that did that to you."

He turned away from me, angling his eyes to a dark spot in our room.

"Dimitri, it was just a dream. We don't know I met our baby. We might not even be having a girl."

He scoffed again, as if not believing me.

"Lissa's still alive. She died in my dream. If that was real then she'd be dead now."

I pulled my hands to his face, forcing him to meet my eyeline.

"Our baby isn't strigoi. The doctor said so. You heard him. It's dhampir."

"Maybe he lied." He countered, shoving away from my hands.

"And risk his reputation? His medical license? Come on Comrade, you and I both know he wouldn't do that."

He sighed and finally turned his face to me willingly.

"You're right." He said, not sounding all together convinced. "We should try to get some sleep. We have to leave tomorrow."

His last words send a tremor of bitterness to my chest, but still he was right.

So, with one last deep breath I crawled back into the trenches of sleep.

The next day we were up at 9:00 AM. We christened the room and took a shower one last time before checking out at 11AM.

After collecting our bags, we set off on the highway.

"I love you." I said, desperately needing to hear him say those words. He was distant, even when we were making love earlier that day he wasn't all together there.

"I love you too." He said without taking his eyes off the road.

The traffic wasn't even moving. He could have easily snuck his face over.

"Tell your face." I said, pouting and shoving my arms to look out the passenger window.

I couldn't help my outburst. With him being so distant I knew he was feeling guilty, and if that happened I know I had a chance to lose him.

I couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk losing him. I was done with him feeling guilty.

His calloused fingers skirted on my knee. I was about to turn to him, but something overtook me.

I was no longer in the car with Dimitri, instead I was sitting in the courts infirmary.

I was aware of a sharp swerve rocking my body. Dimitri must have pulled the car over. He was probably trying to get my attention to no avail.

Lissa was sobbing, a mad river spilling from her jade eyes.

Christian was next to her, rubbing at her knee, scarcely covered by a hospital gown.

"Darling, it's ok. It will be ok."

His face was constricted, contorting with the grief that he had buried.

He was trying to be strong for her, but I could see it. The storm clouds that pillowed beneath his eyes, ready to burst at any moment.

"There's no heartbeat." Dr. Flemont's voice fell as he continued to angle the transducer inside of Lissa.

"No, please keep checking." Her voice was desperate, clinging onto the clutches of hope.

"I'm early. I only just got a positive result recently. Maybe it's just difficult to find. Keep trying doctor. Please."

I was so selfish. How could I not know? Why didn't she tell me? How did I not see signs?

She hadn't been showing, even in her dress, but then I hadn't been looking. Then again, as she said it was early. Too early to show.

But I didn't notice because I wasn't looking for them. I was too absorbed in my own life. No wonder she hadn't drank at our reception. Even when it came to the toasting she had taken a glass of water instead.

Stupid Rose.

He stole a glance to Christian, it was soft, but in it he was telling him that there was no hope.

Christian sighed, and nodded before turning his eyes over to Lissa.

"Honey, the doctor is doing everything he can, but baby he can't find a heartbeat. You need to get some rest."

She sobbed, coming out in forceful screams. Christian held her, muffling her screams beneath is black dress shirt.

"Noo.." She continued to mindlessly sob.

With regret, the doctor pulled the object out of her turned to leave.

"Thank you, doctor." Christian said, just before he left.

He gave a stiff, yet sympathetic nod. "Take your time." He said just before disappearing behind the curtain.

I came back to Dimitri; his hands were snaked in my face.

I was then aware that we were sitting in the parking lot of the diner. The one we had come to the first time.

His caresses went from pleading to longing as reality melted back into me.

He took a deep breath and kissed my head.

"What happened?"

I angled my arms around my waist, watching as they cradled our child.

"I saw Lissa."

The silence drug on as he waited for me to continue, much to his relief I had only let it drag on for a few more seconds before continuing.

"She was with Dr. Flemont. She was pregnant."

"Was?"

I nodded, tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Yea, was."

He closed his eyes and sighed, throwing his head back against the headrest.

"Fuck." He breathed, running his hands through his hair.

"Did you know?"

I shook my head.

"Are you ok?"

Again, I responded the only way I could. With a nod.

He slowly pulled out of the parking lot and back into traffic.

We sat the rest of the way in silence until we arrived back in court. It was about 8:00PM. I wanted to go to Lissa. Carefully, I slipped into her.

It was dark, and her breathing was heavy and deep.

She must have been sleeping.

I could also feel arms wrapped tightly around her. Christian was with her, another reason for me to feel at ease.

 _Thank goodness._

Returning to the sight of my husband I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

It wasn't heavy, but Dimitri still held his hand out to receive it.

"I got it comrade. It's ok."

He sighed and dropped it before grabbing his bag.

We made our way back up the stairs and checked in with security before heading to our room.

I dropped my bag down and studied our room.

It looked like it had been cleaned, and there were fresh linens in the bathroom. I studied my bag, internally debating if I wanted to unpack now or wait until later.

I'd have to do laundry too, but right now I was so angry at everything that happened I just wanted to hit something.

I hated that Lissa was in pain. Suffering because of me.

Trapped in my thoughts I was only just aware that Dimitri was staring at me.

"Are you all right?" He said, walking over and rubbing my arms.

"Fine." I said without looking at him.

He sighed and threw his bag on the bed and brought me over.

He knew better.

"Roza, I'm sorry about earlier today. This is my fault. All of it. Everything you're going through. What Lissa lost."

"Enough." I spat, waving away his arm.

"I won't do this anymore."

"Do what?" His voice was rugged.

"I won't have you feeling guilty for this. For anything anymore."

"It stops now, understand?"

He said nothing, but let me continue with my rantings.

"You may regret me, and this may not be the life you wanted but…"

I knew he didn't. I only said it to pull a reaction out of him.

I did.

Any other word was dissolved as he took my kiss.

I melted into him, his tongue finding mine in the heated dance of our mouths.

He pulled apart from me, breathless. He held me into place by the shoulders.

"Roza, you are more than I ever thought possible. You and this baby are beyond my wildest fantasies. I love you damn it."

"Then stop this." I said rubbing my hands on his chest after he released me. "Stop feeling so guilty for everything. There is nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't do anything wrong."

I sunk into his chest. His breath wild and erratic.

"You have to stop this. I can't lose you. I can't worry that every time something bad happens that you're going to feel guilty and run away."

"I'm not going anywhere Roza." He clenched.

"Good." I said moving my face to his and giving it another kiss.

"Neither am I."

"Well, except for the gym." I shrugged. "I could let off a bit of steam."

He growled hungrily, pulling me to the bed.

"I know exactly where you can let off steam Mrs. Belkiov."

And with a puff of desire smoking to my neck he had engulfed me.

After our heated session, I decided I really did need to go to the gym. I needed to let off anger, and it couldn't be done through making love to my sexy husband.

"I'll catch up in a bit." He said. "I just want to unpack."

"Your things." I said sternly. "I'll unpack my own."

Not that I had anything to hide, but I didn't want him to have to do my work.

"Yes dear." He said with a sigh.

I smiled, and dipped into his kiss before making my way out.

I sunk back to Lissa for a moment. She was still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her.

So, I marched towards the gym, opting for a shower before my workout.

Though really, there was no point. I'd just have to do it again.

I had bought some new spandex pants and a top when I went shopping with Lissa before the wedding. I decided to try it out for the first time today.

I threw my hair up in a bun and put on a sweatband before walking out to the gym.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything to strenuous I opted to just work on some punches.

I made my way over to the bags and let my fists loose.

I moved in opposition of the swinging bag, striking when it made its way back to me.

I continued like that for a while, until I felt a hand press against my shoulder.

I turned. Jenessa's face beamed at me.

"Roza." She cried, throwing herself into my sweaty frame. "I just saw Dimitri. He said you just got back and that you were here working out."

"Yea." I nodded. "Just a little while ago."

"It's so good to see you."

"Yea, you too."

I grabbed the bag, stilling it into place so it wouldn't hit us.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Great." I said. "Dimitri and I went to flea market, and that night we had dinner by Tripp lake."

"Oh, I heard it's beautiful." She said dreamily.

"Yea, it is. Other than that, we stayed in our room."

I allowed a delicious smile to play on my lips. Jenessa was more open about sex and other matters, and really, I had felt comfortable talking to her about things like that.

She giggled, but didn't press for any further details, because after all it was still her brother.

"What happened while I was gone?"

I hadn't wanted to seem like I was fishing, and I hoped I hadn't come across that way, but I wanted to know if she knew.

"Nothing really." She said with a shrug, a sad smile spread across her cheeks.

I nodded, pretending not to be the wiser. She either really didn't know or felt it wasn't her place to talk about Lissa's miscarriage. Either way, I wasn't going to push any further.

"So." She said, elevating her voice. "Would you like to practice your magic?"

I was glad she brought that up. I wanted to talk to her about the dream I had.

"Eh, I'm pretty beat from this work out." I shrugged. "but maybe tomorrow?"

She gave me a stiff nod. She wasn't upset, but I think she was looking forward to helping me practice.

"Jenessa, I have a question."

She hummed, but said nothing further as she angled her head to the side.

"Well I had a question about spirit magic. More specifically dream walking."

She nodded, her features remained taut.

"I figured you might know a lot about magic. Since you can give it."

"Yes." She said. "I am pretty well versed with spirit, however as you know it is a fairly new magic so my knowledge is still limited."

"But what is it you need my dear? I'll help as much as I can."

I explained to her about what happened. The dream I had.

She listened while I talked, only giving impressions of her face in response.

I lifted my arm, as proof of what took place the other night.

Though it had scabbed over there was still a whisper of Jesse's blade on my skin.

"Hmm… That's interesting.."

She pouted her lip, tapping her index finger against it before speaking.

"And there was a girl."

She turned to me, her expression turning wide.

"Yes, Dimitri mentioned this to me briefly." She drew closer to me, angling her voice down low. "You dreamt it was strigoi?"

I gulped, looking around satisfied that no one else was there I answered her.

"Yes."

"Do you mind dear?" She said, reaching for my stomach.

I shook my head. Giving her free clearance to our baby.

She wrapped both hands against my belly.

It felt warm, not uncomfortably so, but still I could feel the magic flowing through her to my stomach.

"Have you had a check-up for the gender?" She asked without taking her eyes off our child.

"No, not yet."

"Wait, can you tell that?" I asked astonished.

I was around three months along, and I could probably have a doctor tell me the gender, but most didn't try to guess until at least sixteen weeks or so.

She released me, a smile drew against her face.

"Yes, among other things." She said with a mischievous glint. "Since I saved your baby Im linked to it. Not like shadow kissed. I can't slip into your child, but I do have a psychic bond with it."

I wondered about the connection, but didnt probe further. Though she must have sensed my uneasiness, because she went on.

"It's like I can talk to it. I can feel it's energy. I'm closer to the elemental magic because of your child. It's almost like I can wield it again."

"Like what? What can you feel?" My curiosity was peaking, drawing to her words as she spoke.

"Yes, please tell us what you know Jenessa."

I didn't even know Dimitri was behind me, not until he laid a kiss to my head.

"Not here." Jenessa said pulling us towards the hallway.

We waited until we were in the privacy of our room. Jenessa sat in front of me.

She placed her hands back on my stomach. Dimitri sat next to me, gripping my hand and allowing his arm to drape across my shoulders.

She paused, biting her lip.

I cringed, seeing her expression was marked. Not with anxiety per say, but it made my stomach churn.

"What's wrong?" I said, gulping against a backlash of dread.

She released her hands and looked between the two of us.

"Do you want the gender?"

I looked at Dimitri. His eyes glowed, and I could tell he was just as anxious as I was.

"Yes." He said, answering for both of us. "Please, tell us."

"Girl." She said with a sigh. "You are going to have a beautiful girl."

"But?" I said with a bit of inflection.

She motioned me to move my hands from my stomach. I complied, allowing her palms to rest back onto my stomach.

Within seconds she released me. The warmth fading from my midsection.

"Your baby, it's dhampir, but I'm sensing something else. Something special. Your baby has magic."

"But it's dhampir. Only Moroi's have magic." Dimitri said, puzzled.

"Your child is special. It's gifted."

"I can't quite place it yet." She continued. "But I can tell you that this magic is rare. It's nothing that's ever been seen before."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter#20

 _This chapter will be split between Dimitri and Rose's POV._

 _(Rose POV)_

"Thank you Jenessa." Dimitri said throwing her into a hug.

I watched as his anxiety melted against his face, straightening out the almost permanent wrinkles that had set in since finding out about our almost strigoi baby.

I was glad to see him happy, but I was horrified to see Lissa's tiny frame angled in the doorway.

She didn't look her normal flawless self.

Her eyes were sunken, like she hadn't gotten any sleep. Even though I knew she had slept, but it was like her body hadn't fully touched the calm.

Her face was wrinkled, aging her appearance by at least ten years.

"Lissa, I'm so sorry. I saw. I saw you with Dr. Flemont."

She didn't even try to hide the tears that came gasping from her.

Immediately I tore myself from the bed and threw my arms around her.

She shook against me violently. She fell into my embrace, and onto the floor.

I fell with her and rocked her while putting my fingers through her hair.

Dimitri waited until she calmed before speaking.

"Your majesty. "I am so sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do for you or Lord Ozera please let me know."

She hiccupped and wiped at her face. I helped her to rise, and Jenessa helped me.

"Thank you." She said, keeping her face down. Her blonde hair covering her blood shot eyes.

"I'm sorry. I hope that I didn't ruin your honeymoon."

"Not at all. It was a wonderful honeymoon." Dimitri said with a wave. "Your majesty we appreciate everything you've done for us. You, Christian, and everyone."

She tore her face up and met his eyes. She forced a small twinge of a smile, but then returned her head down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Would you like to go lie down? I'll walk with you." I offered, holding out my arm.

She shook her head.

"No, I've been sleeping. I would rather be awake."

"If I sleep I think about…."

She paused, gulping hard, as if fighting something inside of her, but she didn't finish her sentence.

She didn't need to.

I helped her onto a chair. Once she was seated I grabbed a comb and ran the teeth of it through her strained locks.

I was gentle, humming as I drew against her.

"So, you guys really had a nice time?" She said with a hoarse edge to her voice.

"Yes, Lissa. It was wonderful. Thank you." I said, reaffirming Dimitiri's words.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I checked on you. You were sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's ok." She shrugged. "I wasn't alone. Christian was with me."

"If you don't mind me asking your majesty." Dimitri cut in. "Where is Lord Ozera? I would like to speak with him."

"He's in our room. He said he wanted to be alone, but I think he would appreciate some company, a man to talk to. Thank you, Dimitri."

He left with a bow for Lissa and blew me a kiss.

I caught it and returned one to him.

Jenessa left after pulling me and Lissa into our own hugs.

Then it was just me and her.

"Say it Rose." She quipped. "I can feel your anger."

It wasn't anger. I was just frustrated. I couldn't understand why she didn't tell me.

"Lissa, I'm not angry. I'm just hurt. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upstage my news with your wedding. I thought that I would have time."

She laughed, but it was a menaced laugh.

"Joke's on me huh?"

"Lissa."

She threw herself off the chair and onto our bed. She was shaking violently.

I sank beside her and ran my fingers down her back.

She calmed, just enough that the shakes had moved down to small tremors that barely registered against the mattress.

I didn't know what to do for her. I felt so helpless. All I could do was be there for her.

So, I watched as she ripped out the last of her sorrow and fell asleep.

For now.

 _(Dimitri POV)_

I made my way down the hall until I made it to Christian and Lissa's room.

I took a deep breath before I knocked.

I didn't know what to expect, but I knew I wouldn't be expecting what I saw.

Christian seemed completely upbeat.

He threw me into a hug and pulled me inside.

"Aw man, it's great to see you Dimitri."

"How was the honeymoon?" He said with a nudge to my ribcage. He sauntered his eyebrows suggestively.

I know that most men talked about their sexual escapades, but I wasn't one to make love and tell. Unlike my wife, she loved to brag about our sex life.

I suppose I should be honored. After all, she wouldn't brag if she wasn't pleased.

"Wonderful Lord Ozera. Thank you for everything."

I kept my face stiff, waiting for the moment for him to break.

I didn't like this. I didn't like it at all.

Don't get me wrong. I am glad that Christian seemed so at ease, but it wasn't because he was happy. He was separating himself from the situation. Pretending like it didn't happen to him.

It wasn't healthy. For him or Lissa.

They needed to face this together. That's how they would heal.

"Where is Henry?" I asked, looking around the empty room for his guardian.

"Oh, it's his day off. He offered to stay with me, but I wanted to just chill, be by myself."

I knew better. There were still guardians in the room. Hiding in the shadows. They would never just leave a royal by themselves.

No one was ever alone at court.

"I'm not intruding, am I? I could go if you want."

"Pshh.." He tskked. "Nah man, I haven't seen you in days. Hang out man."

He slammed his palm on the leather couch. I walked over and sank next to him. Watching as he played a video game.

I didn't pay attention enough to the screen to see what it was, but I knew that was one of his favorite activities.

"You know I just saw Lissa." I said. "She's with Rose right now in our room. She's really upset."

I didn't want to be accusatory, but somehow, I think that's exactly how I presented myself.

He met me with a tooth grinding sneer, and threw his remote on the floor.

Normally, I would have thought that any man who left his woman after she had a miscarriage to play videogames was a real jackass, but I knew that Christian wasn't. There was a reason for his lack of awareness.

He was hurting, and I didn't need a bond to see that.

He calmed, seeing the surrender in my exposed palms.

"I know." He sighed, sagging in defeat. "I feel bad for her."

"Yes Christian, but how do you feel about what happened? After all, you lost a child too."

He turned up to me, his eyes shadowed by a pain that I could never imagine going through.

"I dunno." He said with a shrug. "I mean I'm upset."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

I felt more like I was playing psychiatrist rather than friend. It was still an adjustment, allowing myself to be someone's friend again.

Not since... _Ivan…_

I dismissed the thoughts of my former charge and returned to Christian.

He was staring at me, a silent longing tugged in his eyes.

I didn't know what to say. What to do, but I didn't have to.

There was something in my face that must have punctured through him. Something that poked through the veil that he had shrouded over himself.

He shook, violently as the tears ripped from his eyes.

I pulled him into my arms, and patted his back while he cried.

"I'm sorry Christian."

He said nothing, but continued to wail into my shoulder.

He pulled back after a moment and wiped at his face.

"I don't know what to do for her. I can't help her."

"You can." I said, placing my clasp on his knee. "You can be there for her."

"Yea?" He said sarcastically. "What good will that do? I can't bring our baby back."

"No, you can't bring your child back Christian, but you can let her know that you care. That this isn't going to end your relationship."

"She already lost a child." I said, urging his face to mine by moving my hand to his shoulder. "Don't let her think she's lost you too."

He nodded and rose.

I rose too, but ushered my hand out to let him out first.

"Thank you, Dimitri." He said as he hung in the doorway. "You said she's in your room with Rose?"

I nodded. We had started to walk, but he stopped in front of me.

"Lord Ozera." I asked with my hand out. "Are you all right?"

"Yea." He said turning to me with a fist full of hair. "I think I want to get her some flowers to bring back."

"That's a good start." I said turning him to the direction of our room. "But why don't you go to our room. I'll make the arrangements to have some delivered. You just go be with your fiancé."

He reached into his wallet and handed me his credit card. I waved it away, but he pushed it back to me.

"Please." He said. "This is my girl. I want to be the one to do this for her."

I nodded. I knew if it was me I would feel the same.

"Just don't keep it." He said with a small chuckle.

I grinned, and pretended to sneak it in my pocket.

He laughed, but soon the humor melted, replaced by the somber look he had before.

He nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Dimitri."

"Anytime Lord Ozera."

I walked behind him, keeping his pace as I reached into my phone and made the call.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter#21

It had been a year since we came back to court. It passed in a flash. Mostly passing in a wave of late night feedings and diaper changes. It was hard, but Dimitri and I got through it together.

And I would do it all again for this little one.

I sat in our room next to Dimitri.

My six-month-old cooed in my arms, wailing with the impending need for a feeding.

"Shh.." I hushed, pulling out my breast and urging it to her.

I rubbed at her brown hair as she suckled at me.

Her little lips drew against me, tugging lightly and pulling out the cold fluid from me.

Dimitri scooted closer and kissed my cheek and then moved his hand over mine to our daughter.

"Little Atticus." He said with a worship. "You're so beautiful."

"She really is, Isn't she?"

I looked over to my husband and gave him a deep kiss.

He returned it. While keeping his hand on her head.

She looked up after she was done. I tucked myself back in to my nightgown.

Her dark eyes swirled and she reached her chubby little hand out.

"What is it Atticus?" Dimitri asked. "Do you want something angel?"

He pulled out a toy. Something he had gotten for her when we were finally able to go shopping.

It was before she was born. Thank goodness. I couldn't have imagined shuffling between shopping for baby and caring for baby.

It was a small rattle. He shook it and a jingle noise erupted from it. She cooed and grabbed it. Bubbles pushed out of her little mouth.

We both laughed. Dimitri reached around me to grab a burp cloth and wiped at her.

"We should get ready." I said, watching Dimitri's finger get curled over Atticus's tiny karate grip. "I have trainings to do today."

"Are you sure you're up for it love?" He ran his free hand over my face and kissed my neck. "The doctor said that you should take it easy."

"I know." I sighed. "But I need to start work again."

It wasn't just financially speaking. We were both working. Dimitri's salary came from the court, since they had assigned me the protection, and then my job as head of Lissa's security. We were secure, but I needed to feel useful. I needed to work. I had suffered greatly with postpartum depression. Dimitri didn't know what to do. I know it made him feel helpless to see me suffer and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Very well, but if it gets to be too much you let me know, and I'll take over until you're ready."

"Yes dear." I said, reaching my face up to give him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."

He then rose and planted a kiss on Atticus's head before he went into the shower.

A light mist puffed in the air from the bathroom when he got out.

He reached out his arms after he tied his hair back. "My turn." He said greedily.

I gave him our daughter so that I too could get a shower.

I lingered for a moment though. Watching the precious way, he held her.

He rocked his arms slowly, and made funny expressions with his face to urge a laugh from our daughter.

"You are so beautiful." He sighed. "Just like your mother."

Maybe he knew I was still there, and that's why he said it. He wanted to reassure me.

After all, I had yet to turn on the water.

"I wouldn't trade this life for anything Atticus. I love you baby girl."

He finished with a lingering kiss to her head.

A lot of changes happened with my body after I gave birth. I had gotten acne shortly after. Most of it had cleared up by now though, and not only that for the first few days birth I was peeing like crazy.

I also sweat like a behemoth.

The doctor urged us not to worry, since he said that it was normal. My body had retained a lot of fluid when I was pregnant, and it was releasing.

Plus, I had yet to lose all my weight, and I had what I lovingly referred to as a kangaroo pouch now, and stretch marks.

They were fading, but not completely gone.

We had yet to have sex after the baby, and I thought maybe it was because he didn't find me attractive anymore. Maybe he was just being patient, and was making sure I was ready.

I snuck into the shower and turned on the water. It felt good against my skin and warm.

After my shower, I put on my spandex leggings and was sure to pair it with a baggy top.

I didn't want to show off my pouch.

Once our little family had gotten ready for the day we walked out into the hall towards the gym.

"Rose."

I turned, a seven-month pregnant Lissa waddled over towards us.

I hugged her and rubbed at her stomach.

"You look great Lissa."

"Yea, right." She said with a laugh.

"I keep telling her that." Christian said, wrapping his arms around her waist and cradling the miracle in his palms.

"But my wife won't listen to me."

He pulled her face towards him and laid a deep kiss to her.

She released with a blush and then turned back to me.

"How are classes going?"

Lissa had started taking some courses through Leigh university. It was just online for now, but after the baby was born she had planned on going to campus and graduating.

She didn't want to put her education on hold. I was proud of her for that.

"Fine." She said. "It's been difficult. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep, but it will be worth it."

"Well get it while you can." I said, passing on my motherly advice. "Trust me after you have the baby you won't get a lot of sleep."

"But I am lucky though." I said, dipping myself onto Dimitri's heavy chest. "I have a supportive husband."

"And so, do you your majesty" Dimitri said, turning his eyes to Christian. "You will be wonderful parents."

I knew that the heartache was still there from their loss. It always would be, but I was happy to see that Lissa and Christian got through it together.

I can still see it sometimes in her. The darkness of the life that had gone before it got a chance to live.

"Have you picked out a name for her?".

Christian and Lissa looked at each other with a smile, exchanging silent words before turning back to me.

"Miracle." Lissa said. "Miracle Rhea Ozera."

"Aw, Lissa that's so pretty." I choked back tears.

Rhea was her mother's first name.

Jenessa came bounding up next. Her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She too was dressed in spandex, but had a more form fitting top.

Her curves danced around her, swaying to the perfect beat of her steps.

Lissa kept Jenessa on staff as another trainer. With Lissa's plan to use magic as an offense against strigoi she hired Jenessa to help Moroi train with their magic.

As she had with me.

She also helped a lot with the dream that I had when I was pregnant with Atticus. She stopped Adrian and Jesse by helping me put up my own mental block.

It was successful, and I spent the rest of my pregnancy nights sleeping instead of dreaming.

She smiled, and gave me a hug, but was sure not to crush our baby in the process.

"Hello gorgeous." She said to the bundle. "How's my little niece today?"

Atticus shuffled in my arms, facing her aunt.

She reached out to her, cooing for her to pick her up.

Just as she said when we came back from our honeymoon her and Jenessa truly had an unspeakable bond.

She always cooed around her. Happy to see her.

"She's good." I said, passing her off to Jenessa. "She certainly loves her aunt Jenessa."

I tried not to sound jealous, but I couldn't help the strain that left my voice. She doesn't react nearly as strongly, even in the morning when I go to get her from her crib.

A tear stretched down my cheek. Dimitri wiped it, and kissed the stain it had left.

"Oh Rose, don't worry sweetie." She said, turning from Atticus to me. "You are her mother. No one could possibly take your place."

"I know." I said, reaching my hand out to her face. "I just wonder if I'll be a good enough mother."

"You will." Dimitri grumbled in my ear. "You already are. I am so proud of how you are with her."

I smiled and turned to my husband, giving him a deep kiss.

"I love you. You are a wonderful father to our daughter. She adores you."

"She adores you too. Just as I do."

I gave my husband one last kiss before turning to the clock.

7:55. Training starts at 8:00.

"Shit. I better get over there." I said, turning back. "How bad would it look if the teacher was late?"

"Not good." Dimitri said with a laugh. "Good luck, and remember Roza, please take it easy."

"I will." I promised as I skipped past them.

I walked over to the group of guardians, but turned back one last time to see my beautiful family.

Lissa and Christian were sitting on the first row of bleachers, holding my little Atticus in their arms.

Jenessa was lined up on the other side of the gym, standing in front of an anxious group of Morio.

Dimitri smiled, his teeth glittering as he watched me and stood by the door.

I turned back and threw myself into the sweaty training session.

I was particularly impressed by this group. They were vigorous, one of them managing to land me on my back on multiple occasions.

Then again, I was out of practice, but it was nice to get back into sparring. I missed it so much.

After two hours, I released the group.

Most of them went on their way to shower, but some opted to stay behind and work out with punching bags or paired up to do their own sparring.

In my mind, those students had gotten extra kudos from me.

Dimitri's arms laced around my waist from behind and he pulled me close.

"Jenessa has agreed to take Atticus for the rest of the evening." He growled, nipping at my ear.

I moaned, feeling his calloused hands wrap underneath my sweaty tank top and border just under my sports bra.

"I have to go to the feeders first." I threw my head back, giving him access to my neck.

As the doctor promised, I now had a healthy Moroi diet.

Damn it, I forgot how good this feels.

"Don't be long." He said with a huff. "I'll be in our room waiting for you my love."

I shuffled in his arms and turned to face my husband.

"I won't." I then laid a kiss to his lips and reached my hand down to his manhood.

He groaned when I laced my hands towards the zipper of his black trousers.

"You better not be." He said with a dark glare.

With one last kiss to my neck he bound off.

I watched as he left, my body writhing with anticipation for his.

"You ready?" Lissa said, walking over and rubbing her belly.

"Yep."

I was glad not to have to go to the feeders alone. I had gotten used to the taste of blood, and even liked it now, but I had found myself going at least once a day. Atticus was really taking a lot of nutrition when she fed, and I needed to keep up mine if she was going to be healthy.

So Lissa and I walked down together to the basement.

After the feeders, we said goodbye and left to our own rooms.

I walked into our room, and then to our bedroom.

As promised my husband sat waiting, wearing a pair of silk black boxers. I could see a bit of his sacred flesh poking against the fly of them.

My mouth watered, and my body tingled.

"Well hello wife." He said with a smoky backlash. "Don't you just look delectable?"

"I was thinking the same about you comrade."

He smiled, rising to his feet and towering over me.

He placed both hands on my cheeks and rubbed circles against them.

"Is Atticus ok?"

As much as I loved the idea of sex with my husband I still worried about our daughter. After all, this is the first time I am away from her for more than a few minutes, and this was a few hours.

"She's fine. I checked on her before I came back to the room. Jenessa assured me she would call if anything happens. I have my phone right on the table." He further persuaded with a point towards it. "It's on full blast. If anything happens I'll know, and I promise we will go get her."

I felt a little better.

"Oh, what about milk?" I said.

He huffed into my neck, the lingering smoke absorbing into my skin.

"I sent a few bottles that you had pumped over to her." He said, brushing my hair.

"Love, relax. She's going to be ok. I assure you. Jenessa is great with her."

"I know." I frowned, feeding my fingers to his chest. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to spoil this. I know that we need this."

He pulled his arms around me and laid his kiss in my hair.

"You're not ruining anything. It's an adjustment." He said. "For both of us. Trust me. I am worried about her too."

He pulled back and cupped my face.

"But we do need this my love. I wouldn't have left her with Jenessa if we didn't trust her."

I nodded and relaxed in his hold.

"You're right." I grabbed his neck and pulled his face down.

I reached for his kisses, and he gave them gladly, swirling them with his tongue.

I moaned as he threw me onto the bed.

"Fuck me." I whispered into his ear.

He shuddered and grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it.

"Wait."

He looked up at me with a wide-eyed gaze.

"What's wrong love?"

I turned away from him and shut off the light. I didn't want him to see me naked like this. I didn't want him to be disgusted. Not that I thought he would be. It was just my own selfish vanity.

"Ok, now go."

He shook his head with a huff and reached for the light.

He turned it back on and stared back down at me.

"I want you. All of you. I want to see everything love."

He reached for my shirt again. I reached for the light but he grabbed my hand, pinning both in his fist at the top of the bed.

"No way." He growled. "I am your husband. You don't hide any part of yourself from me. Understand?"

His eyes were unwavering, ebbing with smoldering flames.

I nodded. My husband's dominance turning me on so hard that I couldn't find words. Couldn't find anything beyond his eyes.

"Just relax." He ordered.

I complied, and for the third time he reached for my shirt.

He yanked it up with one hand and tied it at the top of the bed, making sure that my hands were securely in place.

"Comrade." I said, shuffling in the ties. "What are you?"

"Shh.." He said, placing his finger on my lip.

I kissed it, grabbing it with my mouth and sucking at his pads.

He let them linger, moaning every time I swirled my tongue on him.

After a little while he drew them out. Licking them in the same places I licked him.

"Damn it Roza." He said. "You taste so good."

I bit my lip, but he retrieved it with his mouth, pulling me to his kiss.

I dove tongue first, separating the skin of his lips so I could invade him.

He put up no restraint, letting me explore every part of his mouth. While he did his own exploring.

He pulled back and then reached for my pants. I lifted my hips so he could get my pants and panties off in one fail swoop.

He licked his lips. His hands cascading over me.

He reached for my bra and unclipped it. He drew it up my arms until it was with my shirt.

I lay there naked and venerable on display for him.

"You are so beautiful Roza."

He pulled my legs apart, exposing my hungry flesh.

He drew his kiss onto my stomach.

I shuffled, moaning as each soft one fluttered onto my skin. Setting me on fire.

"Ah.. Dimitri. So good.."

"Hmmm Roza."

Once he had gotten to my summit he drew out his tongue, without looking away from me drew it back up to my rib cage.

He removed his boxers, his hard skin rested on my thigh.

"Please." I said. "Do it. Fuck me."

He shook his head and smiled.

"Not yet Roza. First I want to eat you."

He pushed my legs up so that my knees were bent.

He then pushed them up and rested them on his back before entering his tongue inside of me.

My toes curled as he mercilessly licked my insides, demanding the sweet juice that was just waiting for him.

Each of my groans he matched with his own, matching his pitch to mine.

The vibrations pulled me, making me lose track of what was happening. As far as I was concerned in that moment my life started and ended with the pull his tongue lapped on my insides.

He swam mercifully, deeper into my stormy waters.

"Dimitri." I cried when a particularly hearty tongue lap quaked in my core.

He gripped my thighs in silent gratitude for taking the pleasure that he was giving me.

"Ah.. God.. It's going to happen.. I'm going to.."

Before I could utter another word, he drew out my orgasm.

I threw my head back as the last vibrations of it drained out of me.

He pulled out and smiled while licking his lips.

"Damn Roza. You came so hard baby. That was so hot."

"Please Dimitri, untie me. I want to touch you."

He reached up and released my hands and threw my top and bra onto the floor.

I cupped his neck and kissed him. The taste of my cum salted against my mouth.

"I want you." I breathed. "Inside." I panted beneath a kiss.

I reached down, trailing my fingers down his abs until I had made it to his precious skin.

I rubbed at it. The precum from the tip of him giving me drive to continue.

His mouth parted in a delicious way. He closed his eyes, and moaned.

My thrusts became ragged now, driving with animal lust.

I needed his orgasm. More than I needed my next breath.

He pulled my hand away and then reached into the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled out a bottle of lubrication and rubbed it onto himself.

"Baby. I'm wet for you. You don't need to do that."

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable." He said apologetically. "Sometimes after a woman has a baby sex can be painful."

He drew back up to me and kissed me before centering his cock to my entrance.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you." He said. "We will stop."

I nodded.

"Did you take your pill today?" He asked.

Since I was no longer dhampir we needed a way to prevent pregnancy. We wanted more kids eventually, but right now wasn't the right time.

He suggested condoms, but the selfish part of me didn't want anything separating us. So instead we decided on the pill.

The doctor informed us that Progestin contraceptives were the best choice since I was breast feeding. So, I chose to do something called the 'mini pill.'

I had to take it once a day. Everyday.

I nodded. Satisfied, he slowly he entered me, his head slowly dipping into me.

He waited, pulling out of me before going back in deeper.

His eyes were intent. Studying my features for any pain.

It burned a little, but I wanted him.

So, I did my best to hide it.

I must have succeeded, because with one last thrust he pushed himself into me.

I moaned, the burning sensation only lasted a moment. Then I felt a sense of completeness.

This is where he belonged all the time. Inside of me, between my legs. My body was always made for his.

Slowly he thrusted, the lubrication from his cock spreading onto the entrance, dripping down my ass.

He kept his eyes on me while his speed picked up.

I grabbed his face, pressing our foreheads together as he continued his climb to heaven.

"I'm almost there Roza." He was quivering inside me. "Baby. I don't know if I can hold on anymore."

"Don't." I said, breathless, my own orgasm rounding the corner. "Don't hold back. Let it go baby."

Together we shuddered, falling into the pleasure that we both needed.

He took a deep breath and then pulled out of me and laid me across the bed, cuddling beside him.

 **Ok, so this is the last chapter of Harsh reality. I plan on continuing this story, however, it will not be in Rose or Dimitri's POV.**

 **I will be writing a continuation of this story in Atticus Belkiov's POV.**

 **Hope you liked this one! Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
